


КотоМстители, общий мяу!

by Override_fiction



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Magic, Teamwork, humans in cat bodies
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Override_fiction/pseuds/Override_fiction
Summary: Тони до последнего надеялся, что проблему с Соглашениями, Барнсом и упертостью Роджерса удастся решить словами. А потом, как и всегда, все пошло не по плану, так что Тони обнаружил себя за разглядыванием красных лап с неоново-голубыми подушечками, рядом дымился космический корабль, а единственным прямоходящим по иронии судьбы оказался Питер. Ну, одно хорошо — в таком виде уже точно никто никуда не сбежит!Также текст можно найти здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10321911
Relationships: Loki & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark & T'Challa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Очень сильное магуйство

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ferret2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferret2019/gifts).



Питер тихо сидел в засаде и жадно разглядывал героев.

Особенно мистера Старка и мистера Капитана Америку. Мистер Старк выглядел устало, как будто неизвестно когда последний раз спал, а на лице мистера Роджерса упрямство мешалось с недовольством. Питер, пока летел в Германию с мистером Хоганом, успел бегло ознакомиться с Соглашениями, так что в упор не понимал, что они не поделили. Там же, ну, просто про то, что нельзя без предупреждения проводить нелегальные операции на территории суверенных государств, а это и так все обязаны выполнять. Ведь зачем-то в мире использовались загранпаспорта, верно? И таможни. И границы. И нарушали все это только контрабандисты, преступники и террористы.

Ведь супергерои должны подавать хороший пример, так? Значит, они должны защищать мир во всем мире, а текущий мир существовал только за счет того, что когда-то люди смогли договориться о границах и правилах.

— Скольких твой армейский дружок вчера положил?

А вот о том, что дело дошло до убийства, Питер не знал. Это что же, его тоже могут попытаться убить? Ну да ладно, он крепкий, да теперь еще и с костюмом от мистера Старка…

Как будто все тонкие волоски на теле встали дыбом, а кожа покрылась мурашками. Питер завертел головой, пытаясь понять, откуда исходит такое ощущение. Это была даже не смертельная опасность, а что-то гораздо хуже… Капитан Америка? Девушка в красном, за спиной которой начинал клубиться туман, похожий на какой-нибудь ядовитый газ? Нет… Откуда-то… Питер догадался посмотреть вверх. Из облаков вывалилось здоровенное темное пятно, стремительно приближаясь к земле…

А потом все покатилось под откос.

Снижение раскалившегося от прохода атмосферы корабля больше походило на неуправляемое падение, вокруг него сыпались странные радужные искры из как будто бы разрываемого пространства. Было видно, насколько поврежден пожеванный корпус, из, судя по всему, двигателей валил густой черный дым. Мистер Старк и мистер полковник Роудс опустили забрала и дернулись наперерез падающему кораблю, потому что с той скоростью, с которой корабль падал, при контакте с землей ударной волной могло снести все близлежащие кварталы, не говоря уж про сам аэропорт. За ними последовал Вижен.

Питер попытался дернуться туда же, но ноги как будто прилипли к земле. Он уже успел исследовать самые базовые функции костюма, но до этого подошвы прилипали только когда он наступал на вертикальные поверхности. И сразу отлипали, когда он начинал делать шаг!

У костюма явно был собственный разум, так что Питеру оставалось только во все глаза смотреть, как красно-золотая и красная с желтым плащом фигурки в небе пытались поймать корабль в электромагнитное поле, пока серебряно-черная на всей мощности репульсоров тормозила его и сбивала вектор падения. Красная дымка разлилась в воздухе и, закручиваясь спиралью, тоже рванула к кораблю, пространство вокруг которого продолжало разрывать радужными разводами…

Время все тянулось и тянулось, хотя на самом деле и прошли доли секунды.

Вот красная дымка задела черно-серебряную фигуру, заставляя ее изломанно дернуться. Вот мистер Старк что-то начинает кричать в общий канал. Вот девушка в красном скалится, протянув вверх скрюченные в страшном спазме руки.

Вот прямо в предполагаемой точке падения открывается золотое кольцо портала, а потом странный мужчина в красном плаще вскидывает вверх руки, прямо в воздухе рисуя золотые и зеленые концентрические круги…

Вот корабль, окутанный радужными всполохами и красной дымкой, столкнулся с золотыми и зелеными узорами, которые щитом зависли над землей…

А что было потом Питер не запомнил, потому что ужасающей громкости хлопок, за которым последовала непереносимой яркости вспышка, отправили его в темноту.

***

Ныло все тело. Как будто кости вырвали из мяса, а потом запихнули обратно в неправильном порядке. Тони попытался перевернуться.

Мир казался больше. Из-за сотрясения, что ли… Нет, ну это логично, когда вручную пытаешься остановить много тонн инопланетного железа, которое, судя по рунам и ауре радужного света, разгоняли асгардским Радужным мостом.

Он попытался потрогать затылок. Вместо привычного движения получился какой-то акробатический этюд, потому что за рукой как будто потянуло весь бок, а плечо просто отказалось выкручиваться под нужным углом. Перелом ключицы? Разрыв связок? Но ведь броня должна была его защитить! Стоп, броня.

Броня!

А точнее — сломанная броня, потому что иначе Пятница бы уже докладывала о состоянии. Тони попытался разлепить глаза, чтобы посмотреть на головной дисплей. Вот только головного дисплея не было, зато все было каким-то размытым и тусклым, как будто цвета поблекли. И откуда-то взялись какие-то лапы…

Примерно через двадцать секунд судорожных метаний и чистейшей паники, от которой шерсть вставала дыбом, Тони заставил себя сесть и успокоиться. Поднял лапу, разглядывая. Красные блестящие шерстинки плотно прилегали друг к другу и были как будто фигурно выстрижены, чтобы повторять гладкие элементы брони, причем в этой шерсти прятались золотого цвета когти, а подушечки были насыщенно-голубыми, цвета репульсоров, и слабо светились.

Дальше выяснилось, что реактор снова был частью тела, а для полного счастья из жопы торчал хвост. Длинный такой, пушистый, с узором сегментов брони.

Интересно, если остальных задело, то как они выглядят? Остальных… Питер!

От этой мысли Тони так резко вскочил, что немного не рассчитал и подпрыгнул на всех четырех лапах. Да так и завис в воздухе, пытаясь не потерять равновесие, потому что синие подушечки на лапах оказались вполне себе действующими репульсорами. Мягкими и упругими репульсорами, теплыми, обтянутыми тонкой кожей, что противоречило всем законам логики и физики! Но об этом можно было подумать позже, когда он найдет Питера.

В паре метров из-под бетонной пыли и, судя по всему, отвалившейся от инопланетного корабля детали, торчал стального цвета блестящий хвост. Тони туда тут же рванул, с ужасом ожидая обнаружить пушистую лепешку вместо друга, но Роуди был цел. Видимо, их «броня» работала даже в виде меха.

— Мррр? — Тони парой ударов лапами раскидал заваливший друга хлам, а потом потряс его. Снова потряс, добившись только невнятного ответного ворчания. Времени не было, надо было искать Питера, так что Тони пошел на злостный кусь за нежное ухо, заставив Роуди подскочить и тоже взлететь на репульсорах, ошалело моргая и бестолково вращаясь, перебирая лапами. — Мяяя!

Роуди понятливо замер, позволяя подлетевшему Тони боднуть себя в плечо, выравнивая. За что Тони всегда Роудса любил, причем еще со времен МИТ, так это за сообразительность. Ну кто еще понял бы кошачью пантомиму, в которой зашифровывалось «мелкий», «паутина», «прыгать» и «потерялся»?

— Пф? — на всякий случай уточнил Роуди, кивнув на корабль, который все еще был закрыт, но зато уже практически не дымился. Тони, подумав, отрицательно мотнул головой, показывая, что найти Питера сейчас важнее. — Мррре-ех.

Аэропорт знатно искорежило от магического выброса. Обшивки самолетов растрескались, выбило часть стекол, так что Тони отдельно порадовался своей предусмотрительности — как только он понял, что Роджерс будет прорываться в аэропорт к запасному джету, то сразу приказал эвакуировать пассажиров и персонал. Дорого, зато очень надежно и безопасно.

Они облетели вокруг инопланетного корабля, привыкая к изменившемуся восприятию. Особенно досадно было от того, что кошки, как выяснилось, практически не различали оттенки в красном спектре, так что найти Паучка по яркому костюму надежды не было. В процессе на глаза попались приходящий в себя Вижен, лежащий без движения неожиданно крупный Т’Чалла. Невнятный ком меха рядом с выроненными стрелами — судя по всему Клинт, а также бессознательная Ванда, вокруг которой все еще клубилась ее магия.

— Моу, — объявил Роуди, поведя ушами-локаторами и ткнув лапой туда, где еще не осела мелкая бетонная пыль.

Тони прищурился, досадуя, что нет Пятницы, которая уже распознала бы… В тусклом размытом мареве точно просматривалась человеческая фигура. Они подлетели ближе.

Высокая человеческая фигура пятилась, подняв руки.

— Я только хотел помочь, — Питер медленно отступал от чего-то. — И вообще, я искал мистера Старка…

***

Стив всегда просыпался резко, как по будильнику. Армейская привычка или сыворотка — он не знал, но это было удобно.

Вот только сейчас удобно не было. Что вообще произошло? Они прибыли в аэропорт, чтобы взять квинджет и лететь в Россию перехватывать Земо, который собирался выпустить пять Зимних Солдат, но в их планы опять впутался Старк. Вот же прилип с этими Соглашениями, не отдерешь! Да и не нравилась Кэпу идея, что Старк окажется в шаговой доступности от Баки. К тому же, Сэм был прав, Старку доверять нельзя, тот на коротком поводке у правительства. А правительству и вообще любому «руководству» доверять нельзя, в этом Стив уже убедился, когда познакомился с изнанкой Щита.

Бесспорно, когда-то он сам ругался со Старком из-за того, что тот отказывался подчиняться Щиту и приказам лично Фьюри, но у него было оправдание, он тогда был уверен, что Щит — это хорошие ребята. А вот у Старка сейчас такого оправдания не было.

Руки и ноги ныли. Похоже, тот корабль все же упал, потому что Старк и Роудс точно помешали Ванде, которая наверняка бы справилась. В Лагосе, конечно, она промахнулась, но у всех есть право на ошибку.

Стив тяжело перевернулся на живот и попытался отжаться и подняться. Вот только вместо рук обнаружились лапы со светлыми пятнышками на самых кончиках. Эти лапы как будто повторяли его темную форму и перчатки без пальцев. Извернувшись, Стив понял, что у него еще полосатое пузо и на спине что-то похожее на рисунок щита. Да и в мягких лапах прятались весьма внушительные когти. На расстоянии нескольких шагов — человеческих шагов! — лежал темный пушистый комок. Судя по красным узорам вокруг глаз, похожим на авиационные очки — Сокол. Стив попытался позвать Сэма по имени, но вместо этого изо рта вырвалось какое-то мяуканье.

Их всех превратило в кошек?

Это точно какой-то трюк Старка! Неужели нашел другого мага, только бы было, что противопоставить Ванде?

— Есть кто живой?

Стив затаился, всматриваясь. Тот, кто остался человеком, наверняка и был виновен в произошедшем. А значит — это враг. Старк сам виноват, что втянул в это кого-то левого, потому что теперь Стив вынужден положить этого «левого» любой ценой. Не насмерть, конечно, но, скорее всего, с тяжкими телесными. Магия Ванды рассеивалась, когда она теряла сознание, так что надо было воспользоваться неразберихой, вырубить источник волшебства, а потом хватать джет и улетать.

— Эй! Кому-то здесь нужна помощь? Я слышал шорох!

Он прыгнул, целясь в шею. Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что человек в маске успеет с нечеловеческой ловкостью увернуться. Стив приземлился и угрожающе зашипел. Облегающий костюмчик для незнакомца явно Старк делал, что только подтверждало теорию Стива. А еще он понял, что на самом деле кот из него получился довольно крупный, по крайней мере по сравнению с этим человеком. И прыгнул он метра на два, значит суперсила все еще при нем. Он прижал уши и снова зашипел, выпуская когти и готовясь снова прыгать.

— Я только хотел помочь, — человек медленно пятился. — И вообще, я искал мистера Старка…

Стив прыгнул, но в полете на него как будто свалилось что-то тяжелое, отбрасывая. Угрожающее грудное ворчание ввинтилось в уши, заставив инстинктивно выгнуть спину горбом и ответить тем же.

Ну конечно, Старк. Сначала не мог дать им спокойно улететь в Сибирь, теперь вот защищал того, кто явно напал первым… Так что теперь он нарвался.

***

Человеком оказался Питер. Это значило, что он не попал под удар, везучее мелкое насекомое! Сначала у Тони как будто отлегло от сердца, а потом он разглядел, от чего именно пятился Питер. Белая звезда на груди, красно-синий круглый узор на спине. В лучших своих традициях, Стив нашел себе цель и пер на нее с упорством носорога. Да еще размерами и бугрящимися под кожей мышцами больше походил на мейн-куна.

Костюм Питера наверняка бы выдержал удар, но Тони не собирался этого даже допускать, прямо в полете сбивая Стива и вставая между ним и Питером живым комом ярости.

— Мооооу! — низко и опасно взвыл он, чувствуя, как разгорается реактор в ответ на вибрацию в груди. — Мрррооооу!

Стив поднялся и растопырился, выгнулся дугой, а потом ответил таким же ворчанием, от которого внутри как будто проснулось что-то инстинктивное, дикое, первобытное. Кошачье.

Ну и да, кто бы сомневался… Стив, увы, никогда не отказывался от драки, так что налетевшая тяжеленная туша Тони не удивила. Удивило другое, то, как человеческое сознание продавливается под кошачьей сущностью тела. Хотелось упасть на спину, чтобы драть когтями задних лап мягкое брюхо врага, которое окажется беззащитным. И шмальнуть туда пару раз из репульсоров. Драть до крови, продирая мышцы и внутренние органы, вгрызаясь в горло, пока противник не падет замертво… Тони с трудом поборол желание тела, вместо это уворачиваясь и с помощью подушечек-репульсоров запрыгивая Роджерсу на спину, чтобы оказаться за пределами доступа тяжеленных мощных лап, которые наверняка пробили бы его меховую броню и проломили тонкие кошачьи ребра.

И вцепился в ухо, стараясь его не прокусить, а просто зажать и выкрутить.

Стив взвыл и покатился по бетону взлетной полосы, пытаясь стряхнуть более ловкого Старка.

— Что за… Эй, перестаньте! — Питер попытался шагнуть к воющему сцепившемуся клубку, но перед ним завис Роуди, вынуждая подхватить его на руки. — Эм… Полковник Роудс?

— Мр, — Роуди согласно мурлыкнул и уперся лапами в грудь Питера, внимательно его оглядывая и будто бы даже обнюхивая, обеспокоенно высматривая возможные повреждения. — Мр?

— Я в полном порядке, — заверил Питер, за что тут же заработал одобрительный лизь в лоб. — Я был далеко, а потом все накрыло красным дымом… и меня костюм не пустил ближе. Может их разнять?

Роуди покосился на Старка, который хладнокровно надирал Роджерсу уши. Сквозь хладнокровие порой прорывалось какое-то удовлетворение, как будто Тони выполнял свою давнюю мечту.

— Пфе, — констатировал Роуди, перебираясь Питеру на плечо и подставляя голову тонким пальцам, которые чесали промеж ушей. — Мр! Эмммм… Мррряу?!

Питер обернулся на все еще воющий клубок, который успел вырасти на несколько кошачьих тушек. В хвост мистера Старка вцепился шоколадного цвета кот с похожими на крылья пятнами и пытался прокусить бронешерсть. Вокруг носился красно-черный кот с красными глазами на стального цвета морде и старался цапнуть мистера Старка за лапы, за что получал этими самыми лапами по носу. Роджерс, судя по всему уже отказавшийся от идеи нападения на Питера, теперь полосовал когтями бетон в в попытках вывернуться из-под неумолимого Железного Кота, который продолжал грызть ему уши и лупить лапами с втянутыми когтями. Проследив траекторию, по которой пытался ползти Роджерс, Питер увидел, как здоровенный черный кошак, больше похожий на маленькую пантеру, со страшным молчанием надвигается на испуганного кота, у которого передняя левая лапа блестела, как стальная.

— Да что здесь происходит?!

Неожиданно на эту небольшую пантеру налетела рыже-черная кошка, шарахнув электричеством и оставив на лоснящемся черном плече две глубоких раны от когтей, а потом эта же самая кошка прыгнула на мистера Старка, намереваясь и ему попортить шкурку. В этот момент Питер понял, что больше он терпеть это не намерен.

Паутины хватило на всех, заставив кошачий филиал клуба боев без правил тяжело дыша замереть и уставиться на Питера в семь пар глаз. Полковник Роудс продолжал удовлетворенно урчать на плече.

— Мяу, — брезгливо констатировал мистер Старк, пытаясь выкрутиться из паутины.

— Нет, мистер Старк, не «мяу», — ответил Питер, шалея от собственной наглости и доставая телефон. — Я звоню Хэппи! Как только поймаю сигнал… Блин.

— Мряу, — добавил кото-Старк, мотнув головой вверх, а потом наклонив ее набок. Здоровенные уши пошевелились, как антенны, пытающиеся поймать сигнал. — Мяу. Мяу-мяу-мяу. Мяу-мяу. Мяу-мяу. Мяу.

Питер сфокусировался на верхней угловой части головного дисплея. Там и правда обнаружился едва видимый навигационный курсор, который Питер все это время принимал за одну из меток.

— Один-три-два-два-один… Ничего. Эм… Мистер Старк?

Кот тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на Питера, как на идиота. Питер смутился.

— Ой, точно. Ноль-два-один-один-ноль… Ой! Эээ, да, здравствуйте, Пятница. Да, радиомолчание отменить. И мне нужен Хэппи. Да? Спасибо большое! Мисс Пятница сказала, что… Нашли время шипеть друг на друга! Объявляю принудительное перемирие, иначе я вам всем еще и пасти заклею!

Старк и Роджерс, успевшие снова пересечься взглядами и за неимением возможности отвесить друг другу леща просто матерившие друг друга на кошачьем, пристыженно прижали уши.

— Мрряу, — отрывисто бросил Тони, снова привлекая внимание. Недовольно подергал торчащим из паутины хвостом. — Мр?

— Да, конечно, мистер Старк, — засуетился Питер, доставая похожий на карандаш флакон спрея-растворителя и усаживаясь рядом. — А его точно можно на шерсть?

— Пфе, — фыркнул Тони в ответ, встопорщив длинные усы, которые казались сделанными из очень тонкой золотой проволоки, после чего нетерпеливо заурчал, как будто подгоняя.

— Мяу? — требовательно заявил Стив из своего паутинного кокона. — Мяу!

Освобожденный от паутины Тони стукнул мягкой лапой по рукам Питера, который потянулся освобождать остальных.

— Мя! — отрезал он, аккуратно забирая клыкастой пастью из рук Питера растворитель, после чего добавил: — Урррпх, мххх мррре.

— Понял, больше не лезу, — кивнул Питер, снова машинально поглаживая между ушей полковника Роудса, который все еще экзотичным шарфиком висел у него на плече. — Хотя… вы же меня затем и звали, чтобы я в случае чего всех задержал.

Тони благосклонно ему кивнул, а потом недобро покосился на Роджерса, повернулся к нему спиной и сделал задними лапами несколько движений, как будто что-то закапывает. После чего, игнорируя возмущенное шипение вслед, потрусил к Т’Чалле.

— Мр, — привлек внимание Питера Роуди, после чего ткнул лапой в сторону. — Мя.

— Что?

Роуди как будто попытался вздохнуть, но вышло снова урчание.

— Мяу. Мяу. Мяу, — на каждом «мяу» он тыкал лапой в один из паутинных коконов из которых торчали головы и хвосты. — Мяу. Мяу. Мряу?

— Точно! — Питер подскочил, восстанавливая в памяти картину прямо перед вспышкой. — Вас было одиннадцать, плюс тот странный мужик в плаще… Итого, надо найти еще четырех котиков.

Роуди покосился на Тони. Тот уже освободил Пантеру и теперь зализывал ему раны на плече, параллельно пытаясь что-то обсуждать, не давая снова напасть на Барнса и кидая неприязненные взгляды на Наташу, которая, судя по пристыженно прижатым ушам, поняла, что очень зря влезла в драку и вскрылась как перебежчица, не разобравшись в происходящем. Тони поймал взгляд Роуди и кивнул, показывая, что у него ситуация под контролем.

Мягко спрыгнув с плеча Питера, Роуди завис в воздухе и полетел в ту сторону, где они видели Вижена и Клинта. Судя по тому, что они еще не явились на шум, их состояние могло требовать внимания… ветеринара.

***

Тони отплевался от шерсти, которую оказалось весьма удобно вылизывать шершавым языком из свежих ран на чужом плече, и почесал ухо. Похоже, короля Ваканды выразительной пантомимой удалось убедить в том, что испуганно пучащий глаза Барнс из своего кокона никуда не денется, так что можно было перейти к не менее срочным проблемам.

Тони снова почесал ухо, а потом силой воли заставил стоящую дыбом шерсть на загривке опуститься. Может, конечно, шерсть и вставала из-за угрожающего воя, который раздавался из-за спины от Роджерса и его миньонов — хорошо, что у этого мяуканья не было перевода, потому что Тони был уверен, что цензурных слов там нет, — но что-то подсказывало Тони, что должна быть другая причина.

Например — чертов слон в комнате, а точнее — чертов инопланетный корабль в аэропорту! И тот странный мужик в плаще, снимок которого Пятница кинула в последний момент перед тем, как всех вырубило. Но корабль все же приоритетнее. Если это враги, то надо было как-то убедиться, что они оттуда не выскочат в самый неподходящий момент, как черт из коробочки. А если это были друзья… Фиг этих инопланетян знает, может им для выживания нужна хлорная атмосфера, так что при поломке системы жизнеобеспечения им даже оперативную помощь оказать не удастся.

Тони яростно почесал ухо и уставился на корабль.

— Ур? — сел рядом с ним T’Чалла, лениво помахивая кончиком хвоста. Тоже прищурился на корабль. — Уррр…

— Мхе, — Тони дернул ухом, которое снова захотелось почесать, а потом взлетел на репульсорах, подлетая к управляющей панели рядом с, судя по всему, шлюзом. T’Чалла одним грациозным прыжком оказался на выступе закрылка и свесился оттуда, тоже разглядывая незнакомые значки. — Мяу?

T’Чалла повел ушами, но согласно кивнул и нажал на указанную прямоугольную кнопку. Что-то внутри корабля зашипело. Но если Тони правильно понял, то это была не разгерметизация, а стабилизация давления. Он подлетел вплотную и прижался ухом, прислушиваясь. Как будто кто-то там был… Кто-то такой же четверолапый, потому что дробный топот не мог принадлежать крупному двуногому.

Еще немного послушав — даже Роджерс примолк, настороженно вглядываясь, — Тони аккуратно поскребся золотыми когтями в дверь шлюза. Изнутри ответили тем же, заставив воспрянуть духом и отстучать лапой простенький ритм, который он частенько отстукивал по время работы в лаборатории.

Вместо ответа шлюз вспучился, как будто с другой стороны по нему ударили тараном. Тони шарахнулся в сторону, T’Чалла тоже на всякий случай спрыгнул и притаился за обломком бетона, который выбило из взлетно-посадочной полосы. Еще один гулкий удар, от которого вздрогнул весь корабль, а потом, проломив дверь, из корабля вывалился здоровенный ком зеленого меха. Полежал немного, приходя в себя, а потом сел и всем телом встряхнулся. Пошевелил маленьким ушами и чихнул.

— Мррррау! — налетел на него радостный Тони, сшибая на землю. — Мрюююус!

— Мралк, — поправил зеленый ком, снова поднимаясь и довольно скалясь, после чего лизнул Старка в ухо.

— Мралк, — согласился Старк, с мурлыканьем по-дружески боднув Халка в плечо. — Мяу?!

Вывалившиеся следом… явно Тор и Локи пошатывались на неверных лапах. Видимо, изнутри корабля посадка ощущалась совсем не мягкой. На удивленно вздернутую бровь Старка, который переводил взгляд с Халка на Локи и обратно, Халк только тяжело выдохнул и закатил глаза, а потом неохотно кивнул, показывая, что они все теперь на одной стороне.

Следом из дырки в шлюзе высыпала целая стая кошек самых неожиданных цветов и форм. Синяя, зеленая, серая с красными узорами, даже одна бледно-розовая с чем-то, похожим на антеннки между ушей.

— Мрау? — отвлек Тони от разглядывания басовитый голос. Обернувшись, он встретился взглядом с недоуменным Халком, который выразительно ткнул лапой в паутинные коконы, из которых торчали ушастые головы.

— Мхе, — вздохнул Тони, давая понять, что это долгая история.


	2. Когда вместо пальцев «лапки»

Порой Тони задумывался, зачем он вообще все еще держит Хэппи на должности своего телохранителя. Ведь он и так Железный Человек, гроза террористов и головная боль ООН, так что, казалось бы, телохранитель ему не нужен.

Но потом эти идиотские мысли исчезали. Особенно когда подъехавший буквально через десять минут Хэппи первым делом достал телефон и сфотографировал всю кошачью братию. А вторым…

— Эм… Мистер Хоган? — Питер сидел прямо на взлетно-посадочной полосе, заваленный котами по самую шею. И даже выше шеи, потому что Тони уселся прямо у него на голове, занимая доминирующую высоту и зорко высматривая, не пытается ли кто-то сцепиться или иным способом нарушить хрупкое спокойствие. Плечи Питера оккупировали полковник Роудс и T’Чалла, порой профилактически шипя на все еще пытающегося выбраться из паутины Роджерса, Халк на его коленях тарахтел со звуком, который сделал бы честь трактору, к теплому бедру прижимался Тор, рядом с которым безвольной тряпочкой валялся, порой помахивая хвостом, вымотавшийся Локи. Неподалеку Вижен вылизывал бок Ванде, которая пристыженно поглядывала на незнакомого кота, сидящего слегка в стороне и порой брезгливо косившегося на собственный хвост. Особенно у этого кота выделялся маленький красный плащ — этот плащ обзавелся собственным хвостом, узором из кошачьих следов и треугольными вставками на воротнике в форме ушей. В отдельную кучу сбились коты с инопланетного корабля. На руках Питер держал Клинта, который все еще не пришел в сознание.

И если первым делом Хэппи увековечил представшую картину в цифровой памяти своего телефона, то вторым делом он достал из кармана какой-то пакетик, от которого завлекательно пахло чем-то пряно-сладковатым, а из-за спины выудил телескопическую палку с петлей-удавкой.

— Пятница сказала, что вы все понимаете по-человечески, — объявил Хэппи. — Но я что-то сомневаюсь. Учитывая, что часть из вас и в человеческом обличии не особо понимала по-человечески, я решил подготовиться ко всем возможным исходам. Ну что, по-хорошему в машину или по-плохому? И кто это вон там прячется, под посадочной опорой корабля?

Питер и коты обернулись в указанную сторону. Они-то пересчитались и этим ограничились, специально ничего не осматривая.

А под опорой сидела и тряслась кошка. Обычная кошка невнятной уличной расцветки.

Незнакомый кот-маг переглянулся с Локи, а потом они дуэтом рявкнули на причину окошачивания, заставив эту кошку с пробуксовкой рвануть по разбитому бетону в сторону аэропорта. Для обратного превращения компонент чужеродной сущности точно не понадобится, так что можно было с чистой совестью отвести душу.

***

Ощущения во время взлета были странные, но Тони привык к перегрузкам брони, так что с интересом смотрел, как большую часть остальных котов в самом прямом смысле этого слова плющит, потому что кошачьи органы равновесия оказались гораздо чувствительнее человеческих.

После того, как самолет лег на курс, наконец получилось немного расслабиться. Тони, все еще недовольно ворча, пытался справиться с голографической клавиатурой и переделать ее во что-то более подходящее. Со спинки одного из кресел на него недобро косился Роджерс, но, как бы им — спасибо новоприобретенным инстинктам! — ни хотелось сцепиться, выразительно оставленная Хэппи прямо в середине салона кошачья переноска неплохо охлаждала пыл. Да и Питер, который следил за всем кошачьим стадом, так свои веб-шутеры и не снял.

Ну и — да, — Тони и без этого было чем заняться.

В частности теперь, когда все самые насущные проблемы были решены — Хэппи вызвал Департамент Контроля для транспортировки космического корабля на базу Мстителей, Пятница взялась скрыть окошачивание супергероев, Бартон пришел в себя и отлеживался в капсуле регенерации, — можно было заняться непосредственно проблемой раскошачивания.

И коммуникации. Потому что сейчас на то, чтобы набрать одну простую фразу, уходило непозволительно много времени.

— Уру, — кот в плаще, успевший представиться как «Верховный Маг Земли» и «Стрэндж», по-снобски обернул хвостом лапы и встопорщил усы. — Мр.

— Мя, — согласился Тони, пытаясь лапой подцепить самый уголок голограммы, чтобы еще увеличить клавиатуру. — Пшшш! Мхе… Мяу!

На последнее требовательное «Мяу» Питер дрессированно подскочил и, игнорируя возмущенный вой котов и кошек, которые уже собирались облепить теплого человека, подошел ближе.

— Да, мистер Старк? Увеличить? Сейчас…

На большой клавиатуре бить лапами по буквам оказалось удобнее. Милостивым кивком Тони отпустил Питера обратно в сторону диванчика, где того уже ждало кошачье стадо, и погрузился в тонкости настройки интерфейса.

Пятница помогала в меру сил. Увы, в текущих условиях это заключалось в идиотском фоне с котиками и кнопках, похожих по форме на кошачьи мордочки. И избавиться-то от этого издевательства сразу не получилось.

— Мя-а-ау!

— Боюсь, я не могу вас понять, Босс.

— Пшшшш!

— Не могу ручаться за точность перевода, но предположу, что правильным ответом будет «и вас туда же».

К моменту, когда интерфейс был более-менее готов, наконец немного пришел в себя и Локи. В магии Тони особо не разбирался, так что ограничился тем, что помог прогнать Тора, который отирался вокруг и всячески мешал. По переписке профессиональных магов выходило, что из-за специфики асгардского метода транспортировки «радужным мостом» у живых существ как бы кратковременно теряла стабильность их сущность, а при столкновении с земной магией и магией камня времени — нестабильность могла увеличиться и как бы войти в резонанс. А в эпицентре магического возмущения, увы, оказалась кошка. Ну и вишенкой на торте — мощное вмешательство необученной девицы сделало эффект постоянным, так что надеяться на то, что «само пройдет», не приходилось.

— Моу? — наклонил Тони голову набок, заинтересованно подергивая ухом.

Стрэндж поморщился и встряхнулся. Когда он писал о том, что у него есть вариант решения, он надеялся на то, что Локи предложит что-то более… достоинствосберегающее. Увы. Тяжело вздохнув, Стрэндж начал составлять электронное письмо. Вонг как раз должен был закончить свой курс медитации где-то через шесть дней.

— Мау?

Тони резко обернулся, прижимая уши и готовясь зашипеть, но подкравшаяся Наташа только повела ухом и переступила передними лапами по столу. Тони продублировал клавиатуру и уставился шпионке через плечо. Та била по клавишам одной лапой, но по мере того, как буквы складывались в слова, у Тони на загривке поднималась дыбом шерсть. Еще с пятью профессиональными убийцами они сейчас точно не справятся, так что Тони отодвинул Наташу от клавиатуры и отправил информацию по адресу, который у него был еще с десятого года. Наташа возмущенно взвыла, но Тони выразительно показал ей когтистую лапу, а потом той же лапой ткнул в сторону переноски. Пантомима на рыжей морде была так выразительна, что и без слов было понятно все, что Наташа про него и его эго думает, но, так как Питер уставился в их сторону, поигрывая веб-шутером, она не стала распускать лапы, а брезгливо вздернула носик, спрыгнула и вернулась к Роджерсу и Сэму, которые охраной сидели рядом со свернувшимся клубочком Барнсом. Буквально через тридцать секунд из того угла осуждающе пялилось три пары глаз.

Было просто поразительно и в чем-то даже восхитительно, с какой готовностью на него вешали всех собак даже в ситуации, когда нет возможности рассказать, что именно он сделал.

***

Тони Старк никогда не держал питомцев. Ну, нет, за ним конечно числилось с десяток скаковых лошадей, но он их и видел-то пару раз, когда Пеппер добровольно-принудительно таскала его на скачки.

Так что совершенно логично, что никаких кошек-собак-хомячков в башне с момента постройки не было. По крайней мере в качестве питомцев, насчет собак-поводырей Тони был не так уверен. И уж тем более башня не была приспособлена к приему двух десятков кошек. Кошек, которые к тому же обладали человеческим разумом и, в большинстве своем, редкостной паскудности характером.

Оставив магов дальше разбираться с происходящим, Тони отправился в кабину к Хэппи, перед этим сделав крюк, чтобы проскакать по спинке кресла и потереться об макушку Питера, а заодно страшным взглядом окинуть все котостадо, которое оккупировало тощую фигуру подростка.

— Фто? — повернулся Хэппи.

— Мрау? — Тони запрыгнул на подлокотник кресла второго пилота и критически оглядел своего телохранителя. Слезящиеся глаза, покрасневший нос, рассыпанные по приборной панели блистеры с таблетками. Сочувственно покивав, Тони дернул ухом. — Мяу…

— Да, аллергия. Так что присматривать за вами я точно не буду.

— Пф, — Тони легко перепрыгнул на приборную панель, отодвинул таблетки и активировал голопроектор. — Мя-мяу?

Первые полторы минуты Хэппи, отчаянно щурясь и отчихиваясь, пытался понять, что от него хотят. А потом еще пять минут безудержно ржал.

Из-за того, что у Тони теперь вместо нормальных функциональных пальцев и голоса были лапки — он мог отдавать Пятнице только самые простые команды. Так что на просьбу заказать в башню все, что может потребоваться двум десяткам кошек, Пятница отреагировала ядовито-розовыми лежанками, ошейниками со стразиками, гламурно блестящими когтеточками и прочими непотребствами.

Хэппи шумно отсморкался и, закинувшись еще парой таблеток, полез менять цвета, фактуры и выкидывать всякое совсем уж сомнительное. В считанные минуты заказ был исправлен на что-то более адекватное. Тони и Хэппи переглянулись.

Ярко-голубая подушечка прижалась к человеческой ладони в странной пародии на хлопок.

А когда Старк из кабины ушел, Хэппи, рискуя лишиться доброй половины ежемесячной премии, тайком добавил в заказ кошачий костюмчик в цветах Железного Человека. Просто потому что пушистое начальство было слишком мимимилым.

***

Половина окон в башне светились, даже ночью в СтаркИндастриз не прекращалась работа.

— Пересчитал дважды… Апчхи! — Хэппи, прикрывая нос, по стеночке прокрался до барной стойки и вытащил оттуда аптечку, потому что его собственные запасы антигистаминных истощились за время перелета. — П… Кхм, Паук, присмотришь? А я полетел. И, Тони, пока здесь не пройдет генеральная уборка, я в пентхаус ни ногой!

— Мхе. Пфр! — Тони напоследок бессовестно обшерстил Хэппи штаны, а потом, убедившись, что стеклянные двери на взлетно-посадочную площадку заблокированы, уставился в ближайшую камеру. — Мр?

— Протокол «Локдаун» активирован. Протокол «Радиомолчание-7» активирован. Протокол «Гребаная магия» активирован. Протокол…

Основная часть котостада сбилась вокруг Питера. Объявленное им перемирие все еще держалось, но Тони чувствовал, как медленно, но верно росло напряжение. Роджерс недобро косился на Локи и Пантеру, Халк невзначай пытался наступить Ванде на хвост, T’Чалла задумчиво разглядывал то свои мощные серебряные когти, то взъерошенного и зашуганного Зимнего Солдата, который передвигался короткими перебежками или по-пластунски прижавшись к полу. Наташа пыталась подобраться поближе к шее Питера, но Роуди пока держал оборону, отказываясь покидать насиженное место на плече. Да, Роуди молодец, что взялся присматривать за пацаном… Среди котов и кошек с космического корабля царила какая-то странная атмосфера, но за них поручился Тор, так что Тору же за ними и приглядывать. Стрэндж успел оккупировать кресло и свернулся там клубком, намереваясь и дальше отсыпаться после магического истощения и нескольких часов мозгового штурма во время перелета.

Тони снова дернул ухом, которое продолжало чесаться. Хвост продолжал нервно метаться из стороны в сторону. Да и в целом — ощущение, как будто под кожей постоянно тянуло…

— Протокол «ДолойЭверхарт!» активирован, — продолжала бубнить Пятница. — Протокол «ТяжелыеВремена» активирован. Протокол «Спецдоставка» активирован, Дубина прибудет через семнадцать минут. Протокол «Мониторинг» активирован. Протокол…

Тони запрыгнул на барную стойку и откашлялся настолько выразительно, насколько его новое тело позволяло. Убедившись, что все взгляды скрестились на нем — отвратительное, между прочим, ощущение, даже шерсть на загривке вставала дыбом, — он переглянулся с приоткрывшим один глаз Стрэнджем, Роуди и Локи, которые поддержали его кивками, и ударил лапой по виртуальному пробелу.

— Для тех, кто еще не в курсе, — хорошо поставленным голосом зачитала Пятница. — Раскошачиванием через шесть дней займется коллега нашего нового друга, доктора Стрэнджа. До тех пор никто никуда не уходит, не убегает, не сваливает и не дергается, потому что неизвестно, как на разделение отреагирует проклятье, под которое мы все попали. Особенно это касается тех, кто уже под следствием. Драки запрещены под страхом заключения в переноску. В башню уже едет пара скупленных зоомагазинов, так что по углам не гадить. Гостевые комнаты распределяйте как хотите, в личные апартаменты не соваться без разрешения. С едой будем разбираться, когда она приедет. И еще, отдельный акцент, — на этих словах Пятницы Тони шагнул вперед и опасно распушился, молча показывая всем присутствующим внушительные игольчато-острые клычки, а реактор загудел и засветился. Даже беспокойный хвост замер на секунду, чтобы вся поза выражала исключительно непреклонность. — Кто хоть когтем, хоть лапой тронет Паучка, тот до раскошачивания не доживет, а на диване появится новая экзотическая шкурка. Кто имеет что-то против выставленных условий — может сразу проследовать в переноску, потому что демократия закончилась и на ближайшие шесть дней объявлятся старкократия.

Роджерс попытался что-то недовольно заворчать, но Питер отвлекся от наглаживания Халка, который подобрал под себя лапы и теперь напоминал недовольную зеленую пушистую подушку, и пару раз провел ладонью по сине-узорчатой спине Капитана Америки. Роджерс против воли заурчал и растекся под рукой, забыв о своих возражениях. Тони тоскливо вздохнул — если бы можно было так «погладить» Роджерса с Соглашениями, то они бы все тут не оказались… T’Чалла снова покосился на Барнса, который забился в угол дивана, а потом уставился в глаза Тони, всем видом показывая, на чем именно он вертел выставленные правила, особенно когда цель не может сбежать. Тони дернул ухом и медленно выпустил на одной лапе когти до половины, на что Пантера прижал маленькие скругленные ушки и прищурился. Через несколько секунд игры в гляделки T’Чалла сморщился, от чего шикарные усы распушились еще сильнее, и неохотно кивнул, принимая условия.

— Пррр, — удовлетворенно констатировал Тони, спрыгивая со стойки и потрусив в сторону личных апартаментов. — Мяу!

На знакомое требовательное «Мяу» Питер дрессированно подорвался и, игнорируя возмущенный вой недоглаженных кошек, помчался следом.

— Сейчас, мистер Старк! Надеюсь только, что они друг друга не поубивают…

Проведя Питера в свой кабинет, Тони сел на стол и кивнул в сторону кресла.

— Фух! — Питер стянул маску. — Костюм просто шик, мистер Старк, но непривычно так долго в маске. И… Ну, это, можно мне будет еще в ближайшие дни прийти в гости? Я честно не хочу навязываться! Просто, кажется, я там многим понравился… Ой, а это что?

Пока Питер читал развернувшуюся перед ним голограмму, Тони заинтересованно обнюхивал документы, от которых пахло духами Пеппер, и свои инструменты. От инструментов пахло мастерской, только намного сильнее, чем обычно. Запах успокаивал, даже ухо перестало дергаться, хотя отвратительное ощущение, что под кожей тянет и покалывает, никуда не делось. Тони потерся мордой об отладочную плату. Еще потерся, а потом завалился на бок, устроив голову прямо на ней, и всем телом потянулся.

— Мистер Старк, вы серьезно?! — Тони приоткрыл один глаз и покосился на Питера, который смотрел с просто уморительно удивленным лицом.

— Мр.

— Но это… это же… — Питер зарылся всей ладонью в волосы. — Это же офигенно! Конечно я согласен! Где подписать…? Ага, вижу. Просто отпечаток, да? Ой, а что я скажу тете?

— К миссис Паркер уже направлен Хэппи с пакетом документов, — светски проинформировала Пятница. — По официальной версии вы показали на стажировке настолько хороший результат, что было решено включить вас в состав «штурмовой команды» НИОКР по последнему проекту.

— Но… блин, ведь это же только прикрытие, да? — у Питера даже уголки губ опустились. — Чтобы тут за всеми присматривать, а потом…

— Мррр! — Тони гибко подскочил и подошел ближе, чтобы опереться лапами Питеру в плечо, легко боднуть в висок и успокаивающе намурлыкать. — Прррр, прррр…

— Нет, это предложение абсолютно легитимное. На имя Питера Паркера уже создана вакансия, — Пятница замолчала на секунду. — Подтверждение от отдела кадров получено, добро пожаловать в штат, мистер Паркер. Также для сохранения легенды вам придется минимум час проводить на своем «официальном» рабочем месте.

— Вау! — Питер откинулся в кресле и как будто даже обмяк, широко раскрытыми глазами уставившись куда-то в пустоту, переваривая информацию. — А как же школа за эту неделю?

— Этот вопрос тоже решен, — заверила Пятница. — Вам надо только вовремя отсылать домашние задания. Подпишите соглашение о неразглашении и, когда немного передохнете, можете приступить к своим новым обязанностям. На данный момент в гостиной все спокойно, гости знакомятся с Дубиной.

Тони издал ехидное фырканье, а потом спрыгнул со стола и выжидательно обернулся на Питера. Надо было устроить пацана, проверить, доставлена ли для него на эту неделю одежда, а потом… чисто на всякий случай убедиться, что под джинсами и толстовкой останется костюм. Понятно, что Питер намного крепче обычного человека, но его кожа не настолько крепкая, чтобы спасти от разной степени прочности когтей. А Тони все еще помнил, как Роджерс пытался на пацана напасть.

Лучше перестраховаться.

— Мяу! Мяу?

— Да-да, мистер Старк, уже иду!

***

Тони придирчиво оглядел рукава водолазки и высокий воротник, убеждаясь, что костюм нигде не торчит, а потом обреченно вздохнул. Изначальным планом было сохранить тайну личности Человека-Паука от кошачьего братства, но то, что прокатило бы с людьми, против кошек не работало.

Питер пах. Просто пах, какой-то обычный для людей набор запахов, вроде бытовой химии, любимых специй и уникального запаха кожи, но для кошачьего обоняния это была как будто личная подпись. В общем, изначальный план выставить Питера за какого-нибудь доверенного стажера провалился.

— Что же делать? — рассеянно спросил Питер.

Вместо ответа Тони дернул лопатками, отчего по спине прокатилась мышечная волна до самого хвоста, который снова беспокойно дергался из стороны в сторону. Хэппи отпадал из-за аллергии, Пеппер была в Европе по рабочим вопросам и дергала за неофициальные ниточки, чтобы прогнуть в нужную сторону Соглашения, так что ее внезапный полет в Нью-Йорк точно вызовет нездоровое внимание, которого сейчас надо было всеми силами избегать. Хелен Чо не могла находиться с Вандой в одной комнате, а Мария Хилл с остатками Щита снова пропали с радаров, как только запахло жареным. Вот и получалось, что кроме Питера никого подходящего не оставалось — он уже был посвящен в проблему, а еще обладал нечеловеческой силой, так что в случае чего точно справился бы с оравой взбесившихся кошек.

А до кучи надо было срочно что-то решать с Россом и ООН. Пока Пятница кое-как держала их «на паузе», но шесть дней форы она точно не выбьет. Особенно с учетом того, что, не считая двух трупов, еще около пяти разной степени поломанности спецназовцев «повисли в воздухе», и оставалось только молиться, чтобы из реанимации их вывезли живыми. Да еще и этот чертов взрыв, с которым вообще ничего пока понятно не было…

Тони требовательно помахал в воздухе лапой, вызывая виртуальную клавиатуру, а потом снова застучал лапами по клавишам. Лапы от этого уже начинали болеть, а подушечки как будто онемели, но других способов коммуникации не было.

— Можешь отказаться, — зачитала Пятница. — Но других вариантов нет. Последняя надежда. Ответственность беру на себя.

Заполировал просьбу Тони попыткой изобразить глазки кота из Шрека. Учитывая, что они были неоново-голубыми без зрачков, как у брони, зрелище Питеру предстало феерическое.

— Конечно, мистер Старк! Кто, если не я! — он машинально подхватил кота на руки, но тот в ответ зашипел и вывернулся, в полете извернувшись лапами вниз и активируя репульсоры. — Ой, простите…

— Мрех, — отозвался Тони, аккуратно приземляясь Питеру на плечо.

На самом деле это было ни разу не пренебрежительное «Мрех». Человеческие руки ощущались ужасающе большими, и когда они внезапно сжались вокруг грудной клетки под передними лапами — показалось, что ребра сейчас затрещат, как тогда, в афганской пещере. Да еще и ощущение, что при этом его дернули прямо за позвоночник… Тони пару раз нервно лизнул себя в плечо, а потом кое-как заставил себя успокоиться.

— Мяу.

— Фух… — Питер перевел дух и двинулся в коридор, который соединял жилую зону с гостиной. — Время со всеми знакомиться, да?

Знакомство началось феноменально, во время него же Тони на своем опыте узнал, что кошки не умеют смеяться, так что ограничился судорожным фырканьем.

Серьезно. Наблюдать за тем, как Питер спасает Скотта от Дубины, было просто уморительно. Когда Тони Дубину создавал, он писал ему собачий паттерн поведения и собачье же дружелюбие. Так что теперь Дубина пытался «подружиться» с оравой кошек, которые на инстинктивном уровне избегали всего, что вело себя хоть сколько-то похоже на собаку. Кто поумнее и потрусливее — забились под диваны и кресла, кто пошустрее — запрыгнули на барную стойку и полки. Только Роуди остался вальяжно лежать на журнальном столике, да и Стрэнджа возня не разбудила.

А вот Скотт, видимо, не попадал ни в категорию умных, ни в категорию шустрых, так что решил от Дубины просто убежать. Дубина, конечно же, воспринял это как игру…

— Ну тихо, тихо, ты в безопасности, — убеждал Питер Скотта, который вцепился когтями ему в кофту и мелко трясся. — Это же просто робот. Привет, как тебя зовут?

Дубина в ответ мелодично посвистел, а потом повернулся боком, чтобы продемонстрировать Питеру надпись на гидравлике. А потом выразительно протянул клешню, заставив Скотта испуганно зашипеть.

— Дубина не говорит, — прокомментировала Пятница из-под потолка. — Он был первым роботизированным ИИ, созданным мистером Старком.

— Приятно познакомиться, я Питер, — Питер торжественно пожал протянутую клешню, а потом окинул взглядом гостиную. — Питер Паркер. Человек-Паук.

Распределенное по гостиной ровным слоем котостадо ответило нестройным мяуканьем. Дубина покивал и снова засвистел, а потом цапнул Питера за край кофты и потащил к коробкам, которые успели появиться за время его отсутствия. Коты и кошки начали вылезать из своих убежищ, чтобы снова оказаться поближе к Питеру, который начал распаковку.

Тони переглянулся с Роуди, дождался ленивого кивка и тихо ушел в сторону своего кабинета.

Кто-то должен был заняться работой.

***

Признаться честно, Питер себя чувствовал как старая кошатница на Рождество. Кошатница — потому что вокруг снова со всех сторон мурлыкали, мяукали и терлись маленькие пушистые тела, а на Рождество — потому что большие красивые коробки с логотипом известной сети зоомагазинов прятали внутри столько классных занятных штук! Наглаженный до полного благостного спокойствия Лэнг был скинут на диванную подушку, а Питер вооружился ножиком для колки льда и сел обдирать упаковки. Меховая лапа со светлым «носочком»-перчаткой высунулась откуда-то сбоку и прошлась когтями по коробке, полосуя скотч.

— Ой, мистер Уилсон, под руку не лезьте!

Лежанки, когтеточки, миски, куча маленьких баночек с паштетами «для хозяев и питомцев» и всяческих вкусняшек, игрушки. Целая коробка сложенных лотков, на которые со всех сторон скептически и недовольно зафыркали.

Опустевшие коробки, между прочим, заинтересовали супергероев больше, чем специальные мягкие эргономичные лежанки, так что из каждой коробки торчали уши или хвост. Или два хвоста. Или даже три. И, судя по шуршанию, целлофан и упаковочный пластик оказались интереснее, чем разномастные пищалки и игрушечные мышки.

Кошачьи инстинкты оказались такими… кошачьими.

В следующей коробке обнаружились расчески и чесалки, спреи для короткошерстных и гладкошерстных, кошачьи шампуни, ножницы для когтей и черт знает что еще.

— Хм, — Питер поднял поближе к глазам щетку для шерсти. — Хм… Думаю, вылизываться тут не все будут, так что… Ну, если кому-то…

С грохотом на верхнюю нераспакованную коробку запрыгнул Халк. Развалился пушистым брюхом кверху и выжидательно уставился на Питера. Рядом приземлился Тор, чья длиннющая светлая шерсть начинала спутываться. Сбоку уже заинтересованно маячил окончательно пришедший в себя Клинт.

— Это будет незабываемо, — восхищенно констатировал Питер.

Он вычесывал. И вычесывал. И снова вычесывал, а свободной рукой гладил спины и чесал пушистые уши, порой прерываясь на то, чтобы распотрошить еще пару коробок или открыть несколько очередных банок паштета. Рядом росла горка разноцветной шерсти и пустых пачек из-под вкусняшек.

Кошки и коты кайфовали. По крайней мере те, которые отирались вокруг Питера с самого начала или рискнули подойти уже позже. Вычесанный Халк гордо распушился, из-за чего казался еще больше, чем на самом деле был. Заглаженный до состояния тряпочки Локи лапой упирался в Тора, не давая тому подобраться ближе, а котики-инопланетяне наперебой лезли под щетку, да и остальные явно наслаждались ощущениями.

— Мр?

— А? — Питер обернулся на выразительно потыкавшего его в локоть Роуди. Тот кивнул в сторону стола, к которому Дубина волок здоровенную термосумку. — Ой, ужин?

— Пицца и овощной суп для мистера Паркера, отварное мясо и рыба для существ с… кошачьим метаболизмом, — объявила Пятница, заставив котостадо заинтересованно водить носами и подтягиваться ближе. — Приятного аппетита.

Тщательно защищая свою пиццу от заинтересованных кошек, Питер прищурился в окно. Над Нью-Йорком висел яркий тонкий месяц. Тетя Мэй бы точно не одобрила настолько поздний ночной дожор.

***

Отваливались лапы. Почти буквально. Под конец Пятница наловчилась предугадывать и заканчивать фразы, но все равно после нескольких часов переписки с госсекретарем Тони только и мог, что лежать тряпочкой рядом с клавиатурой и тупо смотреть на светящиеся голографические линии. Забылось ухо, хвост перестал нервно метаться, все эти нервные симптомы исчезли на фоне боли в передних лапах и затапливающего облегчения.

Врать госсекретарю нехорошо, никто не спорит. Но Тони какой-то магией удалось убедить его, что он взял Роджерса и его «террористическое образование» под контроль и будет держать под присмотром до окончания расследования взрыва в ООН. По крайней мере это должно было снять Росса с хвоста на ближайшую неделю. Естественно, если до этого не будет никаких полезных новостей от русских.

О, русские и их феерическая традиция внешней политики… На правах крупного игрока они с высокой вероятностью смогут растянуть процесс ратификации на любое нужное время, но гораздо больше Тони интересовали результаты по координатам, которые дала Наташа. Потому что если по тем координатам и правда обнаружат активное отделение Гидры, то это сразу решит несколько проблем, в том числе и с досрочной ратификацией.

А главное — это позволит вытащить из-под обвинений Роджерса.

И… Черт, целая летающая тарелка, полная инопланетян. Радовало то, что Тор особых признаков паники и нетерпения не проявлял, значит, какая бы проблема у них ни была — это может подождать шесть дней. Спасли старые контакты с военно-воздушными силами, которые привычным делом прикрыли происходящее безобразие традиционным «происшествием на учениях».

Тони попытался вылизать гудящие лапы, отплевался от шерсти и вздохнул.

Могло быть хуже. Теперь была фора, а это единственное, что им сейчас реально требовалось.

— Мяу мрр?

— В полном порядке, босс, — бодро отчиталась Пятница. — По углам не гадили, безобразия не нарушали. Поужинали и практически все спят. Доктор Стрэндж бодрствует. Также позволю себе напомнить вам, что последний раз вы ели больше двадцати часов назад. Организовать доставку?

— Пф.

Кое-как поднявшись на подламывающихся лапах, Тони сосредоточился. Идти сейчас он не смог бы даже под страхом смерти, так что очень спасало то, что эта проклятая магия оставила ему от костюма не только расцветку, но и возможность летать.

В гостиной и правда было тихо. А еще — очень странно, потому что цвета как будто дополнительно приглушили, зато тонкий месяц в окне светил так ярко, что в его сером свете все было видно до мельчайших деталей. Питера, похоже, вырубило прямо на диване в процессе распаковки коробок. Несчастного пацана можно было понять, еще вчера он в пижаме носился по городу в свободное от учебы время, а сегодня утром неожиданно оказался не только в Германии, но еще и с двумя десятками кошек на руках, не говоря уж о внезапной штатной должности в СИ на полставки. Еще бы его от обилия впечатлений не вырубило.

В куче разномастных мисок была вода и какие-то паштеты, кусочки заветрившегося вареного мяса и рыбы. От еды воротило.

Тони повел носом. Здоровенная охапка меха, которую Питер использовал вместо подушки, это явно Халк. Рядом с головой свернулся… знакомый и родной запах, Роуди. Локи свернулся прямо на груди Питера, рядом вытянулся Тор. Вдоль бока длинным меховым валиком лежал T’Чалла, в лунном свете тонкие серебряные узоры на его шкуре выделялись гораздо ярче, чем днем. На ногах плотным клубком устроились остальные пассажиры космического корабля. На широком подлокотнике тесно прижимались друг к другу Вижен и Ванда. Роджерс со своими подельниками обнаружился в кресле, где они все без задних лап дрыхли… Или не все, потому что из плотной кучи сверкали испуганные настороженные глаза. Незнакомые глаза, так что, видимо, это был Барнс. Молчал и смотрел, так что Тони решил его попросту проигнорировать. Он сначала не разобрал, кто устроился на столе, но потом понял, что это просто кошачья шерсть, и тихонько фыркнул.

Похоже, через шесть дней можно будет открывать производство пряжи.

Питер что-то пробормотал во сне, так что Тони прокрался ближе, стараясь, чтобы ноющие лапы его не выдали — не хотелось кого-нибудь случайно разбудить. Коснулся носом виска, а потом потерся и всей мордой, инстинктивно стараясь успокоить и одновременно оставить на человеке свой запах.

Проклятые инстинкты.

На то, чтобы добрести до окна, рядом с которым устроился бодрствующий Стрэндж, ушло непозволительно много времени, но зато оттуда открывался шикарный вид на город.

— Мр? — Стрэндж выразительно поднял бровь и уставился на подрагивающие передние лапы Старка, заставив того смущенно их под себя подобрать. — Мрр.

Тони покосился на лапу, которую Стрэндж выразительно вытянул вперед. Под короткой гладкой шерстью выделялись узлы шрамов. С усталым вздохом Тони всем телом потянулся, а потом перекатился ближе и тихонько заурчал, раз уж никаким другим образом выразить поддержку в кошачьем теле не получалось.

Ведь, похоже, общего у них оказалось больше, чем докторская степень и уровень интеллекта. Оставалось только дождаться возможности убедиться в этом через слова.


	3. Ночные бдения и мыши

Питер разлепил глаза и попытался потянуться, но не тут-то было! Он даже сквозь костюм почувствовал, как его сонно пытаются закогтить. Зато он мгновенно понял, почему так тепло, а еще — где он находится.

Башня мистера Старка! Два десятка кото-Мстителей и кото-инопланетян! И он за ними присматривает!!!

Аккуратно сдув с лица пушистый коричневый хвост, Питер приподнял голову и осмотрелся. Похоже, кошачье братство все еще сладко отсыпалось. Хотя… Питер присмотрелся, пытаясь понять, что изменилось за ночь.

Изменились цвета.

Он резко сел, со всей возможной осторожностью выуживая из-под кошачьих тел свои конечности. На месте Халка лежал средних размеров коричневый кот с «очками» на морде. У Локи пропал золотой узор на голове, а Тор лишился красного пятна-«плаща» на спине. Остальные пассажиры космического корабля на первый взгляд не изменились, зато в кресле, где вчера засыпал сине-бело-красный Капитан Америка и его разноцветные друзья, теперь лежали более-менее обычные котики разных цветов, если не считать размеров и одну торчащую из кучи тел «металлическую» лапу. Зато зевающий во всю клыкастую пасть полковник Роудс щурился абсолютно нормальными коричневыми глазами с нормальным вертикальным зрачком, а от брони остался только серебристый подшерсток в темном мехе. T’Чалла потерял серебряные узоры, зато обзавелся едва различимыми леопардовыми пятнами, еще сильнее напоминая уменьшенную пантеру.

— С добрым утром, Питер, — раздался из динамиков голос Пятницы, заставив котостадо зашевелиться, просыпаясь. — Завтрак?

— Спасибо, Пятница, — Питер машинально подхватил залезшего к нему на колени Роуди и почесал между ушей, вызвав довольное мурлыканье. — Пятница, а где мистер Старк?

— В своем кабинете. Я сообщу ему, что вы проснулись.

— А он вчера поел?

— Да, — ответила Пятница полным смирения голосом. — Можно и так сказать.

Питер потянулся и едва не упал, когда по дивану проскакал проснувшийся Тор, а потом всей своей тушей запрыгнул ему на плечо. На другое плечо оперся T’Чалла, вытягиваясь во весь рост, а еще кто-то умудрился просочиться в капюшон кофты и оттуда фыркал в затылок.

— Мр? — кивнул T’Чалла в сторону бара, где над небольшой раковиной завис Сэм и, вывернув морду, пытался кусать струйку воды, не замочив при этом лап. — Мряу.

— Ага, сейчас, — аккуратно балансируя, чтобы с него не посыпались кошки, Питер встал и прошел до барной стойки, наполнил миски свежей водой. А потом подумал и сунулся в небольшой встроенный холодильник, где с вечера оставалось несколько кусков пиццы. «Оставалось» в прошедшем времени. — Эм, Пятница? Я же вчера остатки пиццы убирал?

— Я же сказала, что мистер Старк в некотором смысле поел, — отозвалась Пятница. — Завтрак будет доставлен в лифт в ближайшие десять минут. Пожелания?

***

Если бы у котов могли быть круги под глазами… Стрэндж помотал головой, прогоняя это инфернальное зрелище, а потом встал на задние лапы и нажал кнопку капучинатора на кофемашине.

Кто бы сказал верховному магу, что однажды он будет лакать вспененное молоко из раритетных китайских пиал — он бы не поверил. Но Дубина — интереснейшее создание, которое сразу, кстати говоря, понравилось Плащу, — посмотрел на страдания двух котов, которые сначала пытались засунуть морды в чашки, а потом оттуда же вылезти, и притащил то, что в его понимании больше походило на миски. Еще и с такой гордостью, что Стрэндж переглянувшись со Старком, решил не разочаровывать робота.

Да и, будем честными, из китайского фарфора пить было приятнее, чем из пластиковой миски. Можно было даже представить, что это… масала. Просто без чая. И без специй..

— Моу, — жалобно проныл Старк со своего места у клавиатуры. — Моооу…

Стрэндж вздохнул. Старк был хорош. Вот уж про кого можно было, не покривив душой, сказать о том, как мощны его лапищи. Они уже засыпали на софе с видом на Нью-Йорк, когда мироздание напомнило им о том, что Земля круглая и вертится. Это у них была ночь, а вот в далекой Сибири был день, так что звонок от русских военных с пометкой «срочно» заставил Старка прямо на подгибающихся лапах сорваться в сторону кабинета. Стрэндж, отлично выспавшийся вечером, пошел за ним со скуки, даже не ожидая, что Пятница его пропустит.

Собственно, хорошо, что пошел. Потому что за картину, которую он застал, можно было бы и заплатить. Много заплатить. Какой-то русский генерал насмерть уперся, требуя от Старка по видеосвязи подтвердить личность, мол, сообщениям нет веры никакой, а информация слишком ценная. Нализавшийся кофе Тони шипел, остервенело чесался и кошачьим матом крыл Пятницу, которая судорожно пыталась создать достоверную модель по имеющимся видеозаписям.

На голограмму генерал прищурился, а потом с раскатистым акцентом попросил показать язык и дотронуться до носа. Пятница и Тони одинаково фыркнули, понимая, что нужного выражения лица в базе не найдется.

— Канал защищенный, в помещении других людей не фиксирую. Соединить?

— Мяу, — обреченно подтвердил Тони.

— Босс, вы уверены? Удалить доктора Стрэнджа из кабинета?

— Мряу! — огрызнулся Тони, повернувшись на Стрэнджа и выразительно тыкая лапой в сторону кресла, стоящего за пределами обзора камеры.

Зрелище того, как седой генерал угорает с недовольно распушившегося Старка, следовало бы высечь в мраморе. А уж то, что даже кото-Тони заставили лапой трогать себя за нос и показывать язык — вообще бесценно. Оно стоило даже убийственного взгляда, на который Стрэндж самодовольно ответил вскинутой бровью. Выражение морды Старка говорило о том, что если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь узнает о произошедшем, то в мире станет на одного верховного мага меньше.

Естественно, Стрэндж собирался сохранить произошедшее в памяти только для личного пользования. Но подразнить товарища — это же святое.

Убедившись, что Старк — все еще Старк, хотя и не совсем человек, генерал с завидным хладнокровием обрисовал ситуацию, упомянул пять свежезастреленных трупов на базе Гидры, которая осталась с лихих девяностых, и рассказал о начатом расследовании. А потом, временно оставив одностороннюю видеотрансляцию, под камеру притащили некого Земо, который рвался из рук солдат и, плюясь, рычал о том, что все должно было пойти по-другому. Что это месть за Заковию, что Мстители должны были пасть из-за внутренних склок, что у него все еще есть туз в рукаве, так что он вернется и заставит их империю развалиться…

— Уже проанализировали записи видеонаблюдения из Вены, рост и паттерн движений сходятся, так что мистер Земо, вероятно, и был организатором взрыва. И мы нашли у него вот это, — как только увели Земо, генерал вытащил из непрозрачного пластикового конверта красную книжку — Вы знаете, что это?

— Хм… Мхе, — покачал Тони головой, неловко набирая на клавиатуре нужную фразу дрожащими от перенапряжения лапами. Стрэндж на это смотрел сколько мог, а потом закатил глаза и тоже запрыгнул на стол.

— Мяу.

— И вам… доброй ночи, — удивленно задрал брови генерал. — А вы кто?

— Это доктор Стрэндж, также известный как верховный маг Земли, — представила по-снобски задравшего нос кота Пятница.

— А, Камар-Тадж, — кивнул генерал, заставив Стрэнджа несолидно выпучить в камеру глаза. — Вернемся к насущным вопросам…

Стрэндж медленно выдохнул и размял лапы. Он уже неплохо ориентировался в происходящем, так что был готов исполнить роль машинистки-наборщицы.

К утру у него тоже отваливались лапы и голова, зато они успешно сторговались на том, что Земо со всеми уликами отправят в Штаты, где и будет находиться головной штаб расследования взрыва в ООН. Договорились обо всем, кроме книжки, которая неожиданно стала главной причиной спора. Стрэндж смотрел то на по-кошачьи матерящегося Старка, который мел по столу хвостом и вздыбливал шерсть на загривке, то на генерала, который бычил шею и вовсю пользовался тем, что у него-то, в отличие от Старка, человеческая речь никуда не делась и позволяла заваливать оппонента аргументами. И именно Стрэнджу, как ни странно, удалось поставить точку в этом споре, когда брошенная на стол книжка раскрылась и часть записей попала в объектив камеры.

«Доктора Стивена Стрэнджа» все еще помнили, так что неожиданно удалось договориться, что книжку на хранение получит именно Стрэндж и Камар-Тадж. С обязательством научиться «ломать» технологию, которая там описана, потому что никто не был уверен, что пять трупов суперсолдат были последними из линейки «Зимних».

Потом они составляли письмо в ООН, потом Старк свалил в сторону гостиной и вернулся верхом на Дубине с двумя кусками холодной пиццы, потом они по очереди переписывались с командой расследования и ругались с Россом, а потом открыли для себя, что в кофемашине есть не только кофе, к которому Стрэндж Старка больше не подпускал по причине уже принятой Тони предельной нелетальной дозы, но и молочная пенка для капучино.

— Моооооу…

— Мяу, мяу, — отозвался Стрэндж, аккуратно толкая по столу пиалу в сторону полудохлого Старка, у которого только продолжали нервно дергаться уши и хвост, да еще порой сводило в спазме скрюченные передние лапы.

— Мрррр.

Да. Пожалуй, из них и правда получилась отличная команда.

— Питер и остальные гости проснулись, — объявила Пятница. — Присоединитесь к завтраку?

Стрендж переглянулся со Старком. Пора было сыграть в гонцов с добрыми вестями.

***

Питер дважды пересчитал кошек, которые сидели на столах и с урчанием потрошили контейнеры с едой. Из-за того, что расцветки у них теперь были более скучно-стандартные, различать их тоже стало сложнее. Интересно, за попытку упаковать гордых супергероев в легко опознающиеся ошейники его целиком убьют или просто нагадят в тапки? Досадливо поморщившись, Питер в третий раз взялся пересчитывать, пытаясь понять, кого же не хватает…

Недостающая парочка явилась верхом на Дубине, который с жужжанием гусениц выехал из ведущего к личным апартаментам коридора.

— Мистер Старк, вы остались в боевой раскраске? — искренне удивился Питер. — Только не говорите мне, что вы не спали!

На выразительно-издевательское фырканье Локи Тони только вяло повел ухом, а потом с помощью Дубины взгромоздился на барную стойку. Кашлянул. Снова кашлянул, пытаясь привлечь внимание. Осмотрелся и легонько пнул лапой ближайшую миску с водой.

Миска проскользила по полированному камню, как шайба по льду, и с грохотом упала на пол. Кошки встрепенулись и уставились в его сторону, а некоторые, особо нервные, даже зашипели.

— Мяу, — мрачно констатировал Тони, обводя взглядом гостиную. Картина с ночи изменилась, как будто большая часть героев «переоделась» из боевой раскраски в повседневную. Видимо, сон и ощущение безопасности заставляли мимикрировать под повседневный внешний вид… Но об этом феномене он расспросит Локи и Стрэнджа позже. — Мряу. Мр?

На задранную в камеру морду Пятница отреагировала мгновенно, снова играя в актера озвучки.

— Информация мисс Романофф была подтверждена. Угроза устранена, злоумышленник задержан и уже отправлен в штаб расследования, — ровным голосом зачитала Пятница. — Король T’Чалла, мистер Роджерс, мисс Романофф, и мистер Барнс могут в частном порядке ознакомиться с имеющимися материалами как заинтересованные лица. В данный момент обвинения в организации взрыва сняты, предварительно виновным признан Гельмут Земо.

Пятница повесила над барной стойкой голограмму с фотографией Земо из Берлина, а потом — его же, но в смирительной рубашке и с выразительным фингалом, по которому стало понятно, что русская военная команда задержания была не слишком ласкова с международным террористом.

Чего Тони не ожидал, так это того, что дугой выгнувшийся Барнс прижмет уши и впервые за все время в шкуре кота подаст голос. Полный паники вибрирующий вой заставил у всех присутствующих вздыбиться шерсть на загривке, а потом Барнс темным пятном метнулся через всю гостиную, чтобы оказаться в дальнем от голограммы углу, а там в считанные мгновения оказался под потолком, сшибая с полок какие-то дизайнерские статуэтки. И замер в тени, только широко открытые серо-голубые глаза блестели, все еще испуганно прикованные к фотографии.

Сидящий рядом с Тони на барной стойке Стрэндж среагировал первым, резко поднимаясь на задних лапах и передней лапой смахивая голограмму. В тишине гостиной было слышно, как из-под потолка тонко вибрирующе воет Барнс.

— Мхе, — Тони кашлянул, снова привлекая к себе общее внимание, в том числе и Роджерса, который, похоже, уже собирался мчаться выковыривать Барнса из его угла, и покосился в камеру.

— Мстители получили неделю при условии, что они не дадут новых поводов для задержания. Информация для гостей планеты: поврежденные системы корабля были в меру возможности отремонтированы, корабль законсервирован до вашего «раскошачивания». Информация для полковника Роудса: увольнительная на десять дней. Информация для короля T’Чаллы: мы связались с Вакандой, о вашем текущем состоянии проинформирована только ее высочество королева Рамонда. Информация для мистера Бартона: о вашем присутствии в Берлине известно только присутствующим, так что в ваших интересах, чтобы это осталось неизменным, потому что с юридической точки зрения ваша отставка все еще в силе. Информация для мистера Лэнга: вы попали под камеры, мне очень жаль, но это противоречит условиям вашего освобождения, а также, так как вы не являетесь одним из Мстителей, наша юридическая команда ничем не сможет вам помочь. Информация для мистера Паркера: о вашем недельном отсутствии оповещены все заинтересованные стороны, проблем не будет. На этом все.

Как Тони и ожидал, Роджерс тут же сорвался в дальний угол гостиной, чтобы практически по стене взбежать под потолок и повиснуть на полке, которую оккупировал Барнс. Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что Барнс мгновенно даст Роджерсу по морде когтистой лапой. Тони нервно дернул ухом — он еще не забыл, как Барнс пытался его пристрелить в кафетерии оперативного штаба, так что и удар этой лапищи неплохо представлял. Питер подскочил с дивана, роняя оккупировавших его колени кошек, и помчался на грохот, с которым Стив приземлился на пол.

— Пррр? — легко запрыгнувший на барную стойку T’Чалла сел рядом и выразительно уставился в неоново-синие глаза Тони. — Пррр!

Ах да, обещанная информация о Земо. А главное — информация о взрыве, во время которого T’Чалла потерял отца… Тони тяжело поднялся и кое-как проковылял до края стола, откуда перелез на манипулятор Дубины и растекся по нему, свесив по обе стороны гудящие лапы.

— Мр, — приглашающе мотнул он головой, на что T’Чалла без колебаний перепрыгнул на платформу робота. Тони уставился в ближайшую камеру. — Мрау!

Пятница понятливо отправила Дубину с пассажирами в кабинет.

***

Питер подходил к углу медленно, чтобы еще сильнее не напугать Барнса. Роджерс нервно нарезал круги под полками, с которых на каждое его приближение доносились вой и ворчание.

— Это нехорошо, — тихо пробормотал Питер себе под нос, подхватывая на руки Роджерса, который тут же начал выкручиваться. — Ну тихо, тихо. Ай, мистер Роджерс! Хватит! Вы же его пугаете!

Светло-пшеничный кот затих на руках и тоскливо уставился под потолок, где на полке в приступе паники трясся темно-серый ком. Питер посмотрел туда же, заставив Барнса снова вспушиться и забиться глубже.

— Мы… Мы пойдем продолжим завтрак. Да? Да, — Питер удобнее перехватил Роджерса. — Присоединяйтесь к нам, ладно? Здесь все свои, безопасно.

Доносящийся с полок вой стал тише и выразительнее, а потом и вовсе затих. Питер крепче прижал к себе кото-Роджерса и пошел в сторону диванов и столиков, где остальные кошки уже вернулись к завтраку. Присмотрелся.

— Эй! Это была моя панна-котта! — Тор в ответ с жадным урчанием ввинтил морду глубже в стаканчик со сливочным пудингом и зачавкал быстрее. — Мистер Тор!

— Гррр! — ответил Тор из стаканчика, а потом попытался из него вылезти. — Гр… Гр… Мооооооу!

— Пфе, — удовлетворенно заключил Локи, довольно щурясь на брата, который мотал головой и оглядывался. Точнее — пытался оглядываться, потому что на золотистой пушистой морде насмерть застрял стаканчик. — Пфр, пфрррр…

Тор снова взвыл и попытался лапой подцепить «намордник». Безуспешно. Тогда он инстинктивно выгнул спину и начал шустро пятиться. Пересадив Роджерса на барную стойку, Питер вздохнул и пошел выручать побежденного жадностью «скандинавского бога», пока тот не свалился со стола.

***

T’Чаллу трясло от ярости, пока он просматривал видеозаписи и материалы дела. Потом он яростно махнул когтистой лапой, разрывая голограмму, и нервно заметался по столу, размахивая хвостом.

— Грррр…. Грррр! — угрожающе клокотало где-то у него в груди. — Грррр…

— Мр, — сидящий рядом Тони привлек его внимание, а потом лапой смахнул со стола ручку, которая с приятным стуком улетела на пол. Та же участь ждала и забытую отвертку. — Мр?

Сначала T’Чалла недоверчиво скривился и снова заметался, пытаясь через физическую активность успокоить свою ярость, но каждый раз проходя мимо пустой кружки он слегка притормаживал. Во время очередного круга он, казалось, снова прошел мимо, но потом резко развернулся и так ударил эту кружку, что она отлетела на несколько метров, только осколки во все стороны брызнули. T’Чалла обернулся, оглядываясь, а потом та же участь постигла мультиметр, используемое исключительно в декоративных целях пресс-папье с логотипом СтаркИндастриз и настольную лампу.

— Мр? — наклонил голову Тони, по достоинству оценивший то, что T’Чалла пощадил недораспаянную плату.

— Пфф… — T’Чалла сел, было видно, что он старался успокоиться, но его выдала стоящая дыбом на загривке шерсть. — Грррооу… гроооу…

Тони заглянул в стопку документов, которые пахли Пеппер — распечатанные копии отчетов по одному из подразделений, даже без традиционных пометок или подчеркнутых маркером-выделителем обязательных к обдумыванию пунктов. Значит, можно будет просто распечатать еще, а пока он подцепил когтями бумаги и мордой подтолкнул их к T’Чалле. Тот пару секунд разглядывал бумаги, потом перевел взгляд на Старка…

Через пять минут могло показаться, что в кабинете прошел снежный шторм — все было усеяно обрывками располосованных документов, совсем мелкие клочки от каждого движения воздуха ссыпались со стола, медленно опускаясь на пол. T’Чалла с упоением драл плотную офисную бумагу, которой оставалась еще целая стопка, а Тони лежал рядом, наблюдая за тем, как король выплескивает ярость. Сам Тони отлично помнил, в какую депрессию он впал после того, как разъяренный спором отец не справился с управлением, как его потом годами преследовала мысль, что именно этот последний разговор, когда он в пух и прах разругался с Говардом, скорее всего, и стал причиной смерти матери. И T’Чалла наверняка чувствовал что-то схожее, ведь он был рядом с T’Чакой в момент взрыва… Тони еще в Германии рассматривал сохранившиеся записи — не хватило буквально пары секунд, и может T’Чалла бы успел спасти отца, так что теперь его наверняка преследовало то же чувство беспомощного отчаяния.

Если нельзя предложить выпить или принять антидепрессанты, то что можно сделать, чтобы поддержать и помочь успокоиться? Хотя… Тони вспомнил, как Хэппи их всех эвакуировал из аэропорта в Берлине. Может быть и можно. В смысле, не выпить, а принять антидепрессанты.

Тони пару раз коснулся стола перед собой, вызывая голографическую клавиатуру, а потом все еще онемевшей лапой ввел запрос на суперсрочную доставку.

Неизвестно, как именно Пятнице это удалось, но небольшую коробку доставили в лифт еще через пятнадцать минут, когда ярость T’Чаллы уже большей частью перегорела, оставляя тоску и отчаяние, которые молодой король выразил довольно однозначно, то пытаясь закопаться в обрывки бумаги, то мощной лапой снова их раскидывая.

Скатавшийся до лифта Дубина вернулся и засвистел, привлекая внимание.

— Мрх? — насторожил в его сторону уши T’Чалла, после чего подошел ближе.

— Мроу, — отозвался Тони, потянувшись и перекатившись к краю стола, чтобы лапой подманить Дубину. — Мр.

Разодрав скотч, они заглянули внутрь. Во вскрытой коробке лежало несколько десятков игрушечных мышек в пластиковых упаковках. T’Чалла недоуменно задрал бровь, но Тони выудил одну из них и, тщательно стараясь не дышать, провел по упаковке золотым когтем, вспарывая пластик.

Реакция была мгновенной, сначала у T’Чаллы удивленно распахнулись глаза, а потом осела стоящая дыбом шерсть. Быстрый удар лапой — и мышка уже насажена на внушительные когти. T’Чалла поднес ее к морде и принюхался, а потом начал тереться об игрушку головой.

— Мрррр, — мягко выдохнул Тони напоследок, а потом перебрался на манипулятор Дубины.

Уже когда они выезжали из кабинета, Тони обернулся. T’Чалла валялся на спине, обеими лапами обнимая мышь. Выглядел он при этом все еще несколько тоскливо, так что Тони решил просто дать ему немного времени в одиночестве. Да и вряд ли T’Чалла оценил бы, если бы Тони остался наблюдать за тем, как молодого короля Ваканды плющит от кошачьей мяты.

***

С одной стороны, остаться единственным в «боевом раскрасе» было как-то… неуютно. С другой — это давало некоторые бонусы, позволяя перемещаться не наступая на отваливающиеся лапы.

На диванчике с видом на Нью-Йорк кроме Стрэнджа обнаружился Локи. Локи и Плащ, точнее — Локи, поймавший Плащ, придавивший его всем весом и с интересом его изучающий. Плащ возмущенно дергался и пытался уползти, делая торчащим уголком подола всякие оскорбительные жесты, но Локи был неумолим. Да и Стрэндж, подобрав под себя лапы, смотрел на происходящее с явным одобрением и умиротворением.

Тони аккуратно приземлился на подлокотник, а оттуда просто скатился на сидение. Подергал ухом, которое снова чесалось, и во весь рост вытянулся.

— Моу? — Стрэндж заинтересованно наклонил голову, а потом, выразительно подняв бровь, резко дернул головой в сторону барной стойки и журнального столика, где все еще было хаотично расставлено множество мисочек.

— Ммм… — Тони извернулся так, как никогда не смог бы в человеческом обличии, и сунул голову под подушку, так что не видел, как многозначительно переглянулись маги.

— Мистер Локи? Куда вы меня… А, понял.

Против воли Тони прислушался — шаги, шелест разрываемой упаковки, бульканье воды, снова шаги. Человеческие шаги, сопровождаемые бодрым топотом. Потом последовало шипение в исполнении Локи и глухой удар, сразу за которым Тор обиженно взвыл и, громко топая, ускакал прочь от запретного дивана.

Интересно, ему сегодня вообще дадут поспать?

— Мистер Старк. Мистер Старк?

Вместо ответа Тони приподнял лапу и выпустил когти, требуя оставить его в покое. А что, имел полное право, между прочим — безопасность обеспечил? Обеспечил. Все необходимое купил? Купил. С Россом на первое время разобрался? Разобрался. Главного злодея обезвредил? Обезвредил.

— Мр, — Стрэндж привлек внимание Питера и указал на свободную от подушек часть дивана. — Мр.

— Мре-х, — важно добавил Локи.

— Только вы проследите, чтобы он поел. Хорошо? — Питер погладил Стрэнджа по голове, заставив от удовольствия зажмуриться и прижать уши, почесал под подбородком Локи, а потом машинально попытался провести по красно-золотому боку Старка. Прикосновение как будто электричеством прошило по позвоночнику, так Тони отреагировал инстинктивно, зашипев и ударом лапы откинув человеческую руку. — Ой! Ладно, ладно, не трогаю! Простите, забыл, что вам не нравится… Приятного аппетита, мистер Старк.

Тони посмотрел на уходящего Питера, на еду — от одного запаха вареной курятины воротило, — а потом, почесав ухо, снова сунул голову под подушку, так что не видел, как маги переглянулись.

— Мррроооу! — возмущенно взвыл он, когда на загривке сомкнулись клыки. А уж когда его за этот загривок потянули из-под подушки — вцепился в обивку когтями и попытался выкрутиться животом вверх, чтобы дать нахалу в морду мощными задними лапами. Увы, нахалом оказался Локи, так что даже в «броне» противопоставить его силе было особо нечего. Разве что из репульсора угостить, но это было как-то… против правил. — Рррраур!

— Мяу, — констатировал Стрэндж, лапой пододвигая миску под нос Старку. — Мяу?

— Пшшш! — отпущенный Тони пару раз машинально попытался дотянуться до загривка, чтобы вылизать прикушенное место, а потом, вздохнув, наклонился к миске и принюхался. — Мхе.

Стрэндж на дальнейшие уговоры размениваться не стал, так что просто на секунду надавил лапой между ушей Тони, заставив того несолидно выпучить глаза и уткнуться мордой в еду. Ответное возмущенное шипение он, к досаде Тони, проигнорировал, а усевшийся вплотную Локи выразительно вскинул брови, давая понять, что он в случае чего окажет Стрэнджу силовую поддержку.

— Мляди, — констатировал Тони, с отвращением принимаясь за еду.

По идее, после еды ему должны наконец дать поспать.


	4. Обжиться в новой шкуре

В кабинете как будто прошелся смерч. T’Чалла огляделся и зевнул во всю клыкастую пасть, а потом перекатился на бок и потянулся, выгибаясь и вытянув лапы. Мышка валялась рядом, слегка потрепанная, но все еще восхитительно пахнущая. Если верить упаковке, которая так и осталась на столе, повторный… «терапевтический» эффект возможен только через несколько часов, но не раньше.

Сон был сладок, но пора было вернуться к тому, что требовало внимания. T’Чалла пару раз выразительно стукнул лапой по столу, вызывая клавиатуру, после чего поморщился, взъерошив шикарные пушистые усы — от ударов подушечками лап по твердому столу вибрация, казалось, отдавала даже в голову, — и застучал по голографическим клавишам, составляя письмо для матери и Шури.

Король… отец был мертв, а он даже не может быть со своей семьей, чтобы поддержать их. И он точно не успеет на погребальную церемонию.

Проклятая магия.

Отослав дважды переписанное письмо и отправив распоряжения для Окойе и Доры, T’Чалла попросил Пятницу вызвать в кабинет уборку, а сам закопался в коробку с мятными игрушками, вчитываясь в мелкие буквы и пытаясь разобраться в концентрации.

К тому моменту, когда T’Чалла вернулся в гостиную, там мало что изменилось. Инопланетяне все еще настороженно кучковались вместе и старались быть поближе к Питеру, по другую сторону которого плотным клубочком лежали Вижен и Ванда. Сам Питер читал какой-то учебник и вычесывал Тора, Тор кайфовал. Судя по отсутствию в поле зрения Беннера, тот был на софе, стратегически развернутой к панорамным окнам. T’Чалла повел ушами, прислушиваясь к доносящемуся оттуда ворчанию на несколько голосов, — похоже, там же засели и Локи со Стрэнджем. Роджерс тоскливо пялился из кресла в дальний угол, куда его явно не пускали Уилсон и Романофф.

Ага, этот-то угол, судя по сверкающим из-под потолка глазам, и был ему нужен.

Забравшись на полку к Барнсу, T’Чалла сел на краю и обвил хвостом лапы, дожидаясь, пока угрожающее шипение перейдет в заинтересованное принюхивание, а потом положил на полку «добычу» и пододвинул к Барнсу поближе. Тот неуверенно подошел на деревянных конечностях, дугой выгибая спину со вздыбленной шерстью, а потом махнул железной лапой, сгребая подношение и снова забиваясь в угол.

Стоит признать, T’Чалла это недоверие заслужил. Его отец был убит руками Земо, а это значит, что он, бывший принц и нынешний молодой король Ваканды, охотился на невиновного. Не глядя Барнсу в глаза, T’Чалла медленно наклонил голову, стараясь этим непривычным движением выразить всю степень своего раскаяния, а потом одним длинным элегантным прыжком покинул чужое убежище.

Когда Барнс достаточно успокоится, он даст ему прочитать свое письмо с извинениями за нападение в состоянии аффекта. А пока можно поближе познакомиться с легендарным доктором Беннером и наладить дружеские связи с магами. Эти связи наверняка пригодятся даже после раскошачивания.

— Мр? — запрыгнул он на спинку софы, заинтересованно разглядывая сначала сладко спящего на подушке Старка, а потом обильно висящие вокруг голограммы. — Прррр.

Полковник Роудс, развалившийся рядом с другом, на мгновение открыл один глаз, а потом во все клыки зевнул и отвернулся, уткнувшись носом в красно-золотую шерсть.

— Мрау, — приветливо кивнул Стрэндж, сдвигаясь, чтобы освободить место для еще одного кота.

— Пф, — пренебрежительно прокомментировал Локи, стратегически устроившийся в дальней от Беннера части дивана, и даже не подумавший подобрать лапы и хвост. Зеленые глаза смотрели с ноткой презрения.

T’Чалле хоть и остро захотелось показать этому наглецу, кто тут настоящий король, но он сдержался, вместо этого скользнув на диван и выразительно потянувшись к Беннеру, тут же восхищенно заурчав, стоило разобрать формулы на висящей перед ним голограмме. Доктор Беннер сначала застенчиво махнул хвостом, но потом тоже мурлыкнул что-то приветственное.

На своей подушке очень по-человечески вздохнул сквозь сон Старк, нервно вздрогнул и попытался почесаться. Беннер каким-то очень привычным жестом подставил лапу, не давая еще сильнее разодрать и так до крови расчесанное ухо, а потом вернулся к голограммам, вместе со Стрэнджем и Локи вводя T’Чаллу в курс дела и расчеты.

***

Баки смотрел вслед черному коту, успокаивая дыхание и клокочущий в горле вой. Игрушечная мышь смешной желто-зеленой расцветки пахла так приятно… Не удержавшись, Баки потерся об нее мордой, буквально чувствуя, как ложится вздыбленная на загривке шерсть, а потом прикрыл глаза и растекся по полке, впитывая восхитительный успокаивающий запах.

Теперь, когда пять Зимних Солдат на базе Гидры были устранены, Земо взят под стражу, а у Черной Пантеры к нему не было претензий, у Баки наконец появилось время немного прийти в себя и хоть как-то обдумать ситуацию, в которой он оказался.

***

Питер постепенно обживался, все больше привыкая к… к… к котикам. С одной стороны, ну котики же! Обычные, он таких на патрулях пачками с деревьев снимал. С другой — эти котики были вполне себе людьми, запертыми в кошачьем теле, и некоторые из них не давали об этом забыть.

— Мроу? — на столик запрыгнул Тор, после чего выразительно положил Питеру прямо на учебник пустую баночку из-под панна-коты. — Мр.

— Кошкам нельзя сладкое, — констатировал Питер, брезгливо снимая мусор с книжки. — Мистер Тор!

— Мро-о-оу, — Тор лег и перевернулся на спину, глядя огромными голубыми глазами и прижимая передние лапы к груди. — Мр-р-ро-о-оу…

— Я не поддамся, — твердо решил Питер, поднимая учебник.

Через два часа домашка все еще не была даже начата, зато Питер успел досконально изучить составы самых популярных десертов и с помощью Пятницы оформлял заказ под счастливым взглядом Тора, который лез под руку, стараясь увеличить количество каждой позиции.

— Мяу, — неожиданно требовательно раздалось из-под другой руки.

Там обнаружилась стройная зеленая кошка из инопланетян. И она очень выразительно облизывалась на молочное желе.

— Понял, — Питер увеличил объем заказа к довольному урчанию кошки. — Простите, я не знаю, как вас…

— Гамора, — представила ее Пятница. — По информации мистера Лафейсона, остальных присутствующих пассажиров корабля зовут Квилл, Дракс, Мантис и Небула.

Сонно дремлющий клубок инопланетян зашевелился, реагируя на звуки своих имен, и на Питера уставилось несколько пар разноцветных глаз. Особенно очаровательно смотрелась одна сонная… явно кошечка, с молочно-розового цвета шерстью, антеннками на лбу и огромными черными глазами.

— Ми? — сонно спросила она, потерев глаза лапкой. — Ми. Ма-а-а… Ма-а…

— Мантис? — подсказал Питер.

— Ми! — радостно согласилась кошка, вылезая из сонной кучи тел и потягиваясь, а потом одним прыжком оказалась под рукой Питера и потерлась головой о его запястье. — Мя-я-яу… Мррр!

— По информации мистера Лафейсона, мисс Мантис относится к расе насекомоподобных эмпатов.

— Спасибо, Пятница, — Питер погладил кошечку по тонкой спине. — А мысли вы читать можете?

— Ми! — отрицательно покачала головой Мантис, поднимая лапку с очаровательно-розовыми подушечками. — Мяу! Мяу… — она положила лапу Питеру на запястье, как будто к чему-то прислушалась, а потом довольно заурчала, забираясь к нему на колени.

— Ур-р-мя? — серый кот в красных узорах стряхнул с себя Квилла и зашипевшую Небулу, подошел ближе и уперся лапами Питеру в колено, а потом и целиком на него забрался, потеснив Мантис. — Мя — Мр-р-ракс.

— Дракс, — послушно повторил Питер, почесав кошака под подбородком. — Приятно познакомиться!

— Ми, — снова привлекла к себе внимание Мантис, боднув Питера в живот. — Ми-и-и…

Питер притворно вздохнул, а потом с улыбкой добавил еще несколько молочных десертов без сахара, в которые Мантис тыкала лапкой. Вгляделся в голограмму, пытаясь понять, что не так…

— Так, стоп… Это что? Мистер Тор!

Тор тут же уставился куда-то в потолок, делая вид, что он не имеет никакого отношения к внезапно увеличившимуся почти в два раза количеству панна-коты. Напускное непонимание говорило о его виновности даже больше, чем подергивающийся кончик хвоста. Покачав головой, Питер погладил скандинавского бога, заставив того несолидно урчать и тянуться за рукой, а потом вернулся к оформлению заказа.

— Вас что-нибудь заинтересовало? — спросил он у все еще сидящих рядом Квилла и Небулы.

Квилл тут же сел изучать предложенный ассортимент, а вот Небула брезгливо фыркнула, зашипела, а потом и вовсе с дивана спрыгнула, всем видом показывая, что она предпочтет быть подальше от происходящего. Питер пожал плечами и в последний момент поймал лапу Тора, который снова потянулся изменить заказ.

— Мистер Тор!

— Мроу? — уставился тот в ответ невинными голубыми глазищами. — Пррр.

— Я слежу за вами!

— Пфе.

— Так, ладно… Еще кто-нибудь что-нибудь заказать хочет? — Питер огляделся и буквально нос к носу столкнулся с Барнсом.

Что характерно, Питер, со своим-то паучьим чутьем, даже и не заметил его появления… Кот беззвучным призраком забрался на спинку дивана и неизвестно сколько времени сидел за плечом. Поняв, что его раскрыли, Барнс прижал уши и всем телом вжался в спинку, стараясь с ней слиться, только настороженные глаза сверкали. Питер оценил напряженные лапы, как будто кот был готов в любой момент сорваться в бегство.

— Нет-нет, все в порядке, все хорошо, — успокаивающе забормотал он, стараясь не делать резких движений, только пару раз медленно хлопнул по дивану рядом с собой. — Я никому не дам снова сцепиться, вы в безопасности. Присоединитесь к выбору десертов?

Настороженно обойдя Питера, молчаливый кот со стального цвета лапой медленно опустился на указанное место и теперь оценивающе переглядывался с инопланетянами, так что молчаливую возню в стоящем неподалеку кресле не заметил. А там, выпучив глаза и стараясь не заорать, Стив Роджерс вылизывал собственный хвост, изрядно погрызенный Сэмом, в котором наконец проснулся здравый смысл и опыт работающего с ветеранами психолога. И, как Сэм теперь прекрасно видел, избыточная общительность Роджерса Барнсу точно не поможет. А так как увещевания не сработали, то в ход пошли клыки, приложенные к самому нежному, что было у котов — хвосту.

— Мо-о-оу, — несчастно проныл Стив, подбирая под себя обиженный хвост.

— Мр, — Сэм уперся лапой ему в морду, заставив повернуть голову в сторону дивана. — Мр!

Там Питер вовсю объяснял особенности состава десертов котостаду. Баки, полностью погрузившись в тонкости отличия цельного молока от восстановленного, машинально оперся передними лапами о колено Питера, чтобы лучше видеть голограмму, и даже не замечал, как чуткие тонкие пальцы легко поглаживают его между ушей.

***

Стрэндж разглядывал свою лапу. Лапа ныла, да и судя по поведению Локи, доктора Беннера, T’Чаллы и бодрствовавшего последние часы полковника Роудса — им всем тоже было не очень-то комфортно после долгой переписки. Но по доброй воле остановиться было просто невозможно, особенно когда работа шла так бодро, что они уже были на грани научного прорыва в понимании магического перераспределения энергии.

— Вы будете кушать? — заглянул Питер в их убежище на софе, заставив всех хором на него вполголоса зашипеть, а T’Чалла еще и в считанные секунды оказался на подлокотнике, во весь рост вытянувшись и прижимая мягкую лапу к губам Питера.

Взгляды скрестились на Старке, который сквозь сон поморщился, но все же не проснулся, заставив их перевести дух.

— Понял, — уже шепотом сказал Питер, перехватывая пушистую лапу, а потом машинально подхватывая на руки T’Чаллу, который от такого обращения настолько удивился, что даже как-то не подумал протестовать, только обвис и поджал задние лапы. — Так вы будете кушать? Мы там много всякого классного накупили!

— Мр-р-ре, — тихо протянул Локи, поднимаясь и в один мощный прыжок запрыгивая Питеру на плечо. — Мр?

Махнув пушистым хвостом, Стрэндж подобрался к все еще красно-золотому Старку, прислушиваясь к дыханию. Тот спал глубоко, так что доктор, который, как известно, не бывает бывшим, одобрительно кивнул и, элегантно прогулявшись по узкой спинке софы, махнул плащом. Или это плащ сам махнул подолом, но суть была в том, что маг бессовестно взлетел и мягко приземлился на свободное плечо ошарашенного Питера. Плащ кокетливо пошевелил ушами и подолом потрепал Питеру волосы, заставив Стрэнджа закатить глаза и шикнуть на непослушный предмет гардероба.

Роуди поднялся и сладко потянулся, разминаясь, а потом шутливо подтолкнул Беннера, заставляя отвлечься от формул. Доктор Беннер задумчиво дернул ухом и напоследок подцепил лапой голографическую диаграмму, отмечая на ней несколько точек. Питер присмотрелся, а потом, как будто что-то вспомнив, тихо застонал.

— Домашка! Блин, совсем забыл!

Полковник Роудс издевательски фыркнул, давая понять, что для них какая-то домашка — на один зубок, а потом уверенно потрусил в сторону столика, на котором Тор уже радостно что-то жрал, а остальные только-только потрошили большие пакеты с логотипом известной кондитерской.

***

Медитировать в кошачьем теле толком не получалось, так что Брюс решился на рукоприкладство. Лапоприкладство. В ответ Роудс прижал уши, оскалился и зашипел.

— Но это и правда…

Коты зашипели на Питера уже синхронно, а потом, почти столкнувшись лбами над учебником, снова начали отчетливым кошачьим матом друг другу объяснять, как именно должно решаться спорное задание.

Питер вздохнул и подпер рукой голову, рассматривая Стрэнджа. Мистер Стрэндж разглядывал стеклянный бокал с газированной минералкой. Долго уже разглядывал, минут десять, только иногда легонько толкая его как будто деревянной лапой, чтобы пузырьки снова начали подниматься к поверхности.

Судя по всему, мистер Стрэндж познал дзен. А лежащий неподалеку T’Чалла познавал дзен через наблюдение за Стрэнджем, порой не удерживая зевки или роняя голову на лапы. Впрочем, его можно было понять — в крупное пятнистое тело влезло почти столько же десертов, сколько и в Тора, вот только если T’Чалла лениво переваривал и боролся со сном, то Тор продолжал увиваться вокруг встроенного холодильника, который никак не получалось открыть.

— Мо-о-оу! — раздулся-распушился Роуди, тыкая лапой в голограмму. — Мр-р-о-оу!

— Мряк! — Беннер ударил лапой по учебнику. — Гррр! Пф! Пф!

Камнем преткновения стала, смешно сказать, школьная задачка. Да, продвинутого уровня, но все же. И почему-то Питер подозревал, что оба предложенных котами варианта решения не подходили — уж больно сложные и высокоуровневые методы они выбрали, да и ответы не сходились с теми, которые удалось выпросить у Неда.

Тихо протянув руку, Питер погладил доктора Стрэнджа по спине. Тот, продолжая сидеть каменным изваянием и немигающим взглядом пялиться на воду, только тихо бессознательно заурчал.

Вообще, как заметил Питер, все, кого ему удалось погладить, урчать умели. Да так, что тракторы обзавидуются.

— Мау! Мррр!

— Мфех, мр! Мо-о-оу!

Фыркнув, Беннер сел и машинально потянул лапу к морде, как будто собираясь поправить очки, но с досадой остановился на середине движения. Пошевелил усами и начал «копать» учебник, перелистывая страницы. Роуди самодовольно заурчал, а потом присоединился к поиску.

— Вообще-то это была моя домашка, — кисло констатировал Питер, уже трижды пожалевший о своем решении привлечь к решению «взрослых». Если, конечно, их так можно называть. — М? В чем дело?

— Миу, — Мантис, которая и трогала Питера за ногу, запрыгнула на подставленные колени, потопталась. Смотрела она при этом как-то тоскливо и тревожно, как будто ее что-то настораживало. Так и не сумев удобно устроиться на коленях, она передними лапами уперлась Питеру в грудь. — Ми!

— Что-то не так?

Кошка отчетливо пожала плечами и передернулась, осмотрелась, как будто пытаясь найти источник дискомфорта. Питер тоже прислушался, но паучье чутье молчало, значит — сейчас они все были в безопасности. Но что могло насторожить эмпата? Под ласковыми поглаживаниями Мантис вроде даже расслабилась и наконец улеглась, но не успел Питер вернуться к попыткам понять суть спора между мистером Роудом и мистером Беннером, как по гостиной пронесся вопль боли, заставив всех вскочить. Причем Беннер с тихим хлопком позеленел и в три раза увеличился.

— Ми-и-и! — Мантис вцепилась когтями в кофту Питера и задрожала всем телом. — Ми!

— Я уже понял, — придерживая кошку, Питер метнулся к софе, откуда теперь несся непрекращающийся вой, как будто там кого-то резали заживо.

***

Сначала снился полет. Обычный полет, расслабляющий, привычный. Посадочная площадка, на которой костюм привычно раскрылся, позволяя сразу пойти из него в сторону пентхауса. За стеклом уже ждала Пеппер, но стоило сделать шаг из брони, как по телу будто пробежала холодная волна, а вместо твердого покрытия посадочной площадки под ногами оказалась вязкая красная пустота.

Тони снилось, что он снова в Афганистане. Только теперь Раза не угрожает скормить уголек Йенсену, а вкладывает в руки ему — руки жжет просто непереносимо, проедая болью до самых плеч. Тони пытался скинуть уголек, но тот превратился в перчатки, раскалившиеся добела, а сверху давил падающий город.

Кошмар нарастал, как и боль, так что Тони выгнулся и завопил, резко просыпаясь. С руками было что-то не то, как будто переломало махом все кости. Перед глазами были лапы — точно, их всех превратило в кошек, — но только теперь эти лапы были светлые, с розовыми подушечками. О том, куда делась более привычная красно-золотая шерсть, Тони не успел подумать, потому что лапы снова скрутило в болевом спазме, отчего перед глазами все побелело. Прекратить это, любой ценой…

— Мистер Старк?! Что за…

Питер скрипнул зубами и голыми руками полез разжимать челюсти жмурящемуся коту, который, похоже, решил отгрызть себе лапу чуть выше сустава. Страшнее всего было не рассчитать силу, потому что тонкие кости, казалось, могут сломаться от одного неосторожного движения. Клычки впились в палец, заставив Питера зашипеть. Тони, а судя по рисунку бородки на морде — это был именно он, распахнул глаза и слепо осмотрелся, выпустил палец, а потом снова попытался вгрызться в свою лапу.

— Мяу! — первым сориентировался подбежавший Стрэндж, стряхивая с себя плащ и вызывая клавиатуру. Плащ понятливо метнулся к Старку, надежно скрутив и не давая дотянуться до лап.

— Второй ящик от барной стойки, белая коробка с крестом, — мгновенно среагировала Пятница на запрос. — Дубина поможет.

— Мяу?

— По моим данным, болевой синдром усилился в тот момент, когда изменилась окраска шерсти…

Вкормить в кота кусочек таблетки удалось спустя три минуты и с полтора десятка укусов, которые получили все неосмотрительно сунувшиеся слишком близко. Особенно досталось плащу, а вот Питер отделался множеством вдавленных точек на пальцах, но кожа так и не была прокушена — даже ничего от боли не соображая, мистер Старк его оберегал, пусть и от себя самого.

— Пш-ш-ш-ш!

— Я только посмотрю…

— Ш-ш-ш-ш!

Воспользовавшись тем, что от лекарства кота нещадно плющило, Питер быстро перехватил передние лапы, чтобы их рассмотреть. Тони в ответ взвыл, а потом нервно осмотрелся и отдельно нашипел на любопытствующих котов. Питер аккуратно ощупал лапки — они казались опухшими, а на подушечках кожа шелушилась. Осматривая с Питером фронт работ, Стрэндж посмотрел на свою лапу, сравнивая, а потом боднул Питера в бок, требуя отпустить пациента.

— Во-о-урр, — ядовито высказался им вслед стремительно косеющий после таблетки Старк, неловко пытаясь подобрать передние лапы под себя. — Мр-р-о-оу! Мр-о-о… Кх… Мя!

— Уррр, — проклокотал Халк, укладываясь рядом с видом защитника — причем не очень понятно, собирался он защищать Старка от мира или мир от Старка. — Уррр.

Выругавшись в зеленый бок, Тони попытался отползти, но с другой стороны путь ему перегородил T’Чалла, успевший сгонять до кабинета и теперь гордо выплюнувший целую пачку игрушек с кошачьей мятой.

Впрочем, до вскрытия упаковок Тони не дотянул — заморгал как-то совсем непонимающе, попытался подняться, как будто забыв про больные лапы, а потом зевнул и начал заваливаться на Халка, кажется, заснув прямо в падении.

— С ним все в порядке? — насторожился Питер. — Ну, дозировки и все такое.

Стрэндж пошевелил ушами и застучал лапой по спроецированной клавиатуре.

— Я на глазок, — невозмутимо озвучила набранную им фразу Пятница. — Надо воспользоваться моментом и отнести его на рентген… Поняла вас. Мистер Стрэндж, этажом ниже есть оборудованный медблок.

Стрэндж выразительно уставился на Питера, а потом кивнул на бессознательное тело Старка.

— Верну в целости и сохранности, — пообещал Питер зафыркавшему Халку, подхватывая на руки двухцветного кото-Тони и машинально наглаживая мягкую шерсть. — Эм… Я же могу надеяться, что пока нас не будет… тут все будет в порядке?

Котостадо, практически полным составом скучковавшееся вокруг софы, отозвалось утвердительным мяуканьем, но окончательно Питер успокоился, когда Локи неприязненно переглянулся с Халком, одним взглядом о чем-то договариваясь, а потом оба кота выразительно кивнули.

***

Второй раз Тони просыпался уже медленнее. Ожидаемой адской боли не было, он вообще лап особо не чувствовал, зато чесался загривок. Кое-как продрав глаза, он уставился в чей-то мохнатый бок, пытаясь понять, что вообще происходит. Бок был пятнистым.

— Моу! — негодующе рявкнул он, когда между ушей прошелся чей-то язык, а потом и замахал лапами, отбиваясь от других мерзких прикосновений, из-за которых кожа зудела. Лапы онемели, как-то плохо гнулись и вообще казались чужими. — Ма-а-ау?!

На лапах обнаружились веселенькие полимерные фиксаторы, явно свеженапечатанные по результатам трехмерного сканирования — работу Пятницы Тони бы узнал и с завязанными глазами. И этими фиксаторами было удобно отпихиваться от теплых тел, которыми его со всех сторон завалило.

Со злым шипением выбравшись из «гнезда», Тони напоследок протоптался по чьему-то хвосту, а потом попытался подняться на все четыре лапы. Получалось откровенно фигово.

Да что же за неделя такая…

Последовательно обшипев сунувшихся Роуди, Брюса и T’Чаллу, Тони жестом подозвал к себе Дубину и кое-как перебрался на его платформу, опираясь о любезно подставленную клешню.

— Ой, мистер Старк, а вам нельзя вставать!

— Пш-ш-ш!!! — для верности Тони с глухим стуком фиксатора шлепнул Питера по протянутой руке, прижал уши и снова зашипел. С софы за ним наблюдали с осязаемым неодобрением, но Тони было как-то наплевать, слишком уж его мутило.

— Я только помочь хотел, — обиженно пробормотал Питер, выпрямляясь и пряча руку в карман. — Если что — позовете.

— Пф, — скептически отозвался Тони, после чего уставился в камеру Дубины и выразительно мотнул головой, задавая направление. Дубина послушно покатился в сторону личных апартаментов, а Тони прикрыл глаза и сжал зубами кончик языка. Тошнило все сильнее, видимо — последствия лекарств. А с учетом недавних событий дополнительно ронять авторитет еще ниже… Ужасная картина, да и наверняка скажется на гладкости ратификации и подписания Соглашений после раскошачивания…

— Ну вот почему он так, — грустно спросил Питер в пространство, опускаясь рядом с софой на колени, чтобы было удобнее гладить котиков. Котики в ответ повздыхали и ободряюще наурчали на Питера, а потом T’Чалла переглянулся с Роуди, поднялся и, потянувшись, потрусил следом за Дубиной. — А мистер Старк его не покусает?

Роуди вызвал клавиатуру.

— Не должен, — озвучила Пятница. — У них теперь много общего.


End file.
